The things I do For you
by joeypotter85
Summary: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it
1. Why are You here?

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, try to sue you won't get anything though. I have nothing.**_

_**Author's note: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together; there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it. P.S. This is simply an introduction chapter, so if any of you reading this find yourselves enjoying this story please R&R letting me know so and enjoy.**_

_**Introduction Chapter:**_

_**(Hyde's POV) **_

" **what are you doing here?", I ask as I enter the basement after a long days work and find none other then the one and only Jackie Burkhart occupying the couch. Ah, man. This is just my luck. Here I come home expecting the basement to be empty and quiet, and who do I find? Jackie, thats who. Why is my luck so bad today? First I cut myself chopping celery and carrots and now this?**

" **just waiting for Michael.", mutters Jackie with disinterest not even bothering to look away from the television. Well, at least she's not about to start yapping my ears off. After the kind of day that I have just had, that is the last thing that I need. Why is she waiting in the basement for Kelso? Especially if no one is here? Kelso is probably off somewhere with Fez trying to help him pick up girls. The poor little guy has no luck.**

" **couldn't you wait somewhere else? You know, like...not here.", I grumble as I walk over towards the fridge and grab myself a beer. Closing the refrigerator door once more, I crack open my beer. Bringing it to my lips, i enjoy a nice long gulp. Taking a seat in my normal chair, I prop my feet up on the table and take off my sun glasses. Jackie may be here, but I will be damned if I'll let her ruin my night.**

" **couldn't you just ignore me like you used to? I liked it better that way.", comments Jackie as she spares a brief glance my way. Wow, what is her problem? I was expecting a smart remark from her in return and that's all I got? I wonder if something is bother Jackie? ...wait why the hell do I care?**

**Staring over at Jackie, I mutter to myself as I shake my head," your making it kind of difficult in that skirt."**

**Looking up from her magazine, Jackie arches an eye brow in my direction," what was that?"**

" **what? Oh. I, uh hate that shirt.", I cover up in a gruff tone. Damn that was a real close one. I really have to watch what I say in front of Jackie. Next time I make a stupid slip up like that she could be listening. I lucked out this time. ...Huh, what do you know? I've found at least a little bit of luck today.**

" **at least it is clean.", remarks Jackie as her attention turns to me once more. I only smirk in her direction as she throws a scowl my way. Thats more like it, I almost forgot how much fun it is to press Jackie's buttons. I should probably be careful not to take it too far though. The last thing that I want is for Jackie to kick me in my damn shin, that always hurts.**

" **whatever.", I grumble as I once again turn my focus back to the television. I don't know what she is talking about. This shirt is clean, its just a little old thats all. And so what if its kind of raggedy? At least its not torn like my last shirt. Which reminds me, I should probably get another since I had to toss that one out. **

" **where is Donna, or Fez? Anyone would be better company than you.", complains Jackie as she stands up to retrieve a pop sickle from the deep freeze. Watching as she stands on her tip toes to reach them, I try not to stare too much at her legs...dammit why does she have to be so damn attractive? I used to be able to ignore it, but lately its become extremely difficult. **

**Snatching up the remote, I change the channel before Jackie has a chance to argue," no one said that you had to stay princess. Feel free to leave anytime that you want."**

**Tossing the nearest pillow she can find at me, Jackie sinks back into her seat on the couch," no one said that you had to be annoying either." ...**


	2. It's late You should Stay

**_Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, try to sue you won't get anything though. I have nothing._**

**_Author's note: __hey you guys, I noticed a lot of people have read the introduction chapter. But only ones reviewed, are the rest of you shy? Don't be, I won't bite. In fact if you review I may become giddy and kiss you! For the guys, don't worry I'm a cute red head...for the gals? Start running lol, just messing. I'll continue this if anyone would like me to please review and let me know so. I'll greatly appreciate it. Just let me know in your reviews on here. Alright hope you all enjoy and as always please R&R.__Oh and if you enjoy this story feel free to check out and review any one of my other stories, I would love you all forever. I'd also enjoy knowing with you think of them ;)_**

**_Chapter #1_**

**_(Late that night Jackie's pov)_**

**" _Jackie...Jacks, wake up doll.", I hear Steven call just above me as he gives me a light shake. Grumbling as he wakes me from a pleasant sleep, I stare up at him with tired eyes. What does he want from me? I thought that Steven and I had a silent agreement? He doesn't bother me and I won't disturb him. What happened to said agreement? Why the hell is he breaking it and waking me up?_**

**" _what? Why?", I mumble in reply, still groggy as I rub the sleep from my eyes. Oh how I wish that I could just close my eyes and fall back asleep. But I'm not sure that's a good idea though. Steven woke me up so he obviously wants to talk about something. Lets just hope he's not itching for an argument. I am way to sleepy to exchange fiery come backs with him tonight. If he starts, I am sooo kicking him in the shins tonight._**

**" _it is getting kind of late out.", advises Steven as he sits himself beside me on the couch. Sitting up beside him now, I hold back a yawn as I glance at my watch. Oh,wow. Steven wasn't lying, it is ten __minutes after eleven. How long have I been out? More importantly why couldn't Steven have woken me up a bit sooner? I hate walking home in the dark...its scary. Not to mention that I'm a girl as well._**

**" _I guess that I should head home.", I comment quietly as I reach for my coat. Pulling on my coat hesitantly, I zip it completely up. Considering just sneaking over to Donna's, I wonder if I can do so without waking anyone up. Deciding that it is probably best not to even try, I gather up my belongings. With a tired sigh, I make my way towards the basement door._**

**_Standing up behind me, Hyde grabs for my arm lightly," wait Jackie."_**

**_Startled when Hyde stops me, I jump a little as I knock into him," what for?"_**

**" _it is dark outside, you are not walking home.", remarks Steven as he reaches past me to lock the basement door. Arching both eye brows up at him, I decide whether or not to protest. After thinking possible arguments over in my head, I decide it is better not to argue with Steven about this. It really isn't worth the head ache._**

**" _I don't really have any other choices though.", I point out with a slightly aggravated huff. Even though I know Steven is right, I'll be damned if I am going to admit it to him. But he is, it is way too late and dark out for me to walk home all alone. Who knows what could happen to me if Steven hadn't of stopped me. I guess he does care about me enough to consider my safety important. _**

**" _I'll either drive you home, or you could always just stay over Jacks.", offers Steven as he leads me back over to the couch once more. Those are my choices? Well then I may as well stay over. I know Steven doesn't really want to drive me all the way home. If he was going to let me stay here though, why the hell did he have to wake me up to tell me? Couldn't he have just let me sleep and given me a blanket? It would have made more sense._**

**" _you woke me up to tell me that I could sleepover? Gee, thanks Hyde. You are so kind.", I joke __playfully as I slap at his chest gently. Of all the things, sometimes I don't understand Steven. He acts as though he hates me and then he does gestures like this? Does he despise me or is it all an act? Could the zen master himself actually enjoy my company? Hmmm, either way I still think that he could of just left me asleep. I would have thanked him with a hug and peck on the cheek in the morning. ..._**


	3. Was i High?

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy.**_

_**Chapter #2**_

_**(Hyde's Thoughts)**_

**Why? Why?...Why did I invite Jackie to stay over tonight? What am I high? No, I can't be. I haven't touched my stash since lunch time. Maybe I am just an idiot. I should have just let her go. No, no I couldn't let Jackie walk home at night all alone. It would be too dangerous. I should have just drove her home. That is what I should have done. But I didn't do that,why didn't I? Instead before I ever had the chance to think about what I was saying or doing, I invited Jackie Burkhart to stay the night. Oh dear god I'm an idiot. She is going to drive me crazy all night, and not just with her damned yapping. Its bad enough I had to avoid letting her see me stare at her legs these last few ****hours, now I have to try and not do the same thing the rest of tonight? Its going to be impossible. The way I see it, the only way I'm getting any sleep is if she puts on a pair of sweats and I put a bag of ice down my boxers. Oh man, I am so going to have frost bite in the morning and in the worst possible places. Why do I have to insist on being so nice and generous at times? Damn my kind nature when it comes to Jackie ... (End Hyde's Thoughts)**

**(Jackie's Thoughts)**

**Sometimes I just don't understand Steven. Here I was happily asleep and what does he go and do? He wakes me up! But thats not the best part, why does he wake me? To let me know that he could either drive me home or that I could stay the night over here. Like the idiot honestly had to wake me up to let me know that I could sleepover? Why couldn't he have just left me on the couch dammit! I was having a nice dream and he ruined it. It was one of those dreams that you just don't want to wake up from. Well thanks to Steven and his damn kindness, I had to. Where in the world am I even going to sleep? This couch is way too uncomfortable for me to sleep on all night. I slept on it for three hours already and my back is killing me because of it. I would ask Steven to rub it for me, but that would probably be pushing it. I'm lucky that he was nice enough to let me stay over. I'm surprised Steven even offered to let me. Its not really a secret that the two of use have never exactly gotten along. So why would he go out of his way to ask me to spend the night? Sometimes I just don't understand him. Either way I am kind of glad that he did, I really didn't feel like walking home alone in the dark. Steven and I may not get along, but he would never let me do something like that. Not when it is night time at least, besides maybe staying the night here alone with Steven won't be so bad. Maybe the two of us will find some common ground and like each other a little better come morning time...hey anything is possible. Right? (End Jackie's Thoughts) **

**Author's Tribute Request: i'm a girl of my word, so here it is everybody. My first reviewers story spot light. The honor goes to jackiehyde4eva's I'll Protect You. So far I have read four chapters of this story and let me tell you that I can not wait to read on! This girl knows how to make a reader dive into the story. I'm in love with the stories background, its like a modern day romeo and Juliet. For those who have not read this story, go check it out, you'll be glad that you did. Want your story advertised next? Leave a review and i'll return the gesture and also talk it up on mine. **


	4. Sleep with Me

_**Author's Tribute Request: I'm a girl of my word, so here it is everybody. My first reviewers story spot light. The honor goes to jackiehyde4eva's I'll Protect You. So far I have read four chapters of this story and let me tell you that I can not wait to read on! This girl knows how to make a reader dive into the story. I'm in love with the stories background, its like a modern day romeo and Juliet. For those who have not read this story, go check it out, you'll be glad that you did. Want your story advertised next? Leave a review and I'll return the gesture and also talk it up on mine. **_

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy.**_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

_**Watching as Jackie lays back down on the couch again, I pull her back up," what are you doing?"**_

_**Stumbling into my arms, Jackie looks up at me with a frown," I'm going to sleep, I'm tired Steven."**_

" _**not out here you aren't.", I advise as I fold my arms across my chest. With my eye brows both arched, I silently dare her to argue with me. Knowing how stubborn Jackie is, I expect her to do just that. This girl has never once listened to a word I've said. In fact, she usually does the exact opposite. Sometimes I think she does it just to irritate me. Me being the idiot that i am, well I'm stupid enough to actually let her.**_

" _**says who?", questions Jackie in a protest as she now glares up at me. Suddenly remembering that she is in my arms, I only watch as Jackie detaches herself from my light grasp. See what i mean? Here I am trying to be kind and considerate and Jackie actually has the nerve to argue with me about her sleeping arrangements? Does this girl always have to be so damn complicated?**_

" _**says me, that couch is not fit to sleep on.", I inform as I take her hand and once again pull her up off of the couch. God this girl is relentless. Why can't she just for once in her life listen to what I am saying? Would it kill her to just give me that much? I'm not asking a lot, i think its a reasonable accommodation. After all have I once complained about all the times that I had to let her use my shoulder to cry on? No, i haven't so she should show a little courtesy and listen to me dammit.**_

" _**then what do you suggest?", questions Jackie with a look of exhaust and defeat. Wow, she really must be tired. I have never once seen Jackie like this ever. I wonder if something is wrong? Is she not getting enough sleep? If that is the case then why? What could possibly be keeping her up? Should I bother asking? Part of me wants to, but I don't want Jackie to go on the offensive with me. If Jackie wants to tell me whether something is wrong, I know that she will in time.**_

_**Leading Jackie into my room, I close and lock the door behind us," you are going to stay in my room with me."**_

_**Frowning up at me, Jackie wrinkles her nose in disgust," you want me to sleep on your dingy bed?"**_

" _**the sheets are clean." I offer as I pull back the covers and wait for her to climb in. Sighing when she doesn't, I kick out of my socks and shoes. Stripping down to my boxers, I glance over at Jackie and catch her staring at me. Knowing she has been caught, Jackie quickly averts her attention elsewhere. Alright, looks like princess doesn't mind the sight of me in my briefs all that much. Ha ha, she is so busted. I caught her checking me out.**_

" _**I am not sleeping with you.", exclaims Jackie as she backs herself into a corner. I laugh as she nearly trips over my jeans. Taking a step toward Jackie, I grab hold of her hand. Walking her over to my bed, I sit down with her. I can tell right away that she is uncomfortable. Does she honestly think that I would try anything with her? While I would never pass up the opportunity to sleep with Jackie, I'm not about to coax her into anything she doesn't want to do. Thats just not the kind of guy that I am or ever will be.**_

" _**relax princess, I'm not Kelso. I won't try anything, I promise. Scouts honor, see?", I assure as I place my hand over my heart. This only earns a chuckle from Jackie. What the hell? I'm trying to be serious and kind and she is laughing at me? Sometimes I don't even know why I even bother to care. If she's going to laugh at me then she can just go sleep on the damn couch for all I care.**_

" _**first of all, you were never a scout Steven. And second, could I at least have a change of cloths?", asks Jackie as she gives me a playful smile. With a grin I return the gesture and give her a nudge as well. She's got me there, I wasn't in the scouts. Why the hell would I ever join the scouts anyway? I know my way around the woods enough not to get lost in them. Jackie wants to borrow some of my cloths? Isn't it enough that I am allowing her to sleep in my bed with me? Now I have to let her borrow my cloths? She's lucky I'm in a good mood tonight.**_

_**Relieved that Jackie's no longer arguing, I grab her an old t-shirt," yeah, sure. Here you go Jacks."**_

_**Studying the shirt carefully, Jackie glances over at me," Lynyrd Skynyrd?"**_

" _**just put it on Jackie.", I mutter as I lean back against the wall and stretch my legs out on my cot. Does she always have to insist on being so damn difficult? Why couldn't she just take the shirt, thank me and change like a normal person? Is that really all that much to ask for? Because I don't really think that it is.**_

" _**alright, I will.", resigns Jackie as she stares at the shirt for a while. What the hell is she waiting for? An invitation? She had better not expect me to leave my own bed room just so that she can change. That is definitely not going to happen. she doesn't have anything that i haven't seen before or wouldn't mind seeing again. Trying my hardest not to, I stare at Jackie's legs once again, damn that girl has sexy thighs. I'll better her skin is smoother then silk...ah man I'm going to drive myself crazy over her with these thoughts.**_

" _**you're lucky that I'm being so nice.", I comment as I watch her untie her shoes. Damn does she have to bend over like that right in front of me? Doesn't she know that she is in a skirt? I can practically see her panties. Is she trying to turn me on? Maybe she's doing this to tease me...no, no. Jackie would never do that, she's dating Kelso and is faithful to him...for god knows what reason. Jackie's not the teasing type, its not her fault she's this damn hot.**_

" _**what a shocker.", jokes Jackie as she kicks out of her shoes and takes off her socks as well. Pulling her hair back, I turn away slightly as Jackie begins to undress. I'm not sure but I doubt Jackie wants me to see her naked. Sure I might want to a lot, but I doubt she does. In fact I'm sure if she caught me sneaking glances at her right now, she might actually kick my ass. ...Not that I wouldn't enjoy every minute of it.**_

_**Authors Tribute: as promised, here is my tribute to those who reviewed and have stories of their own. I would first like to acknowledge Sincerelyalexbrady, their story Cousin Alex Brady is turning out to be very interesting. It is not a that 70's show story, but a Brady bunch one. Now I have never really gotten into the Brady bunch much but let me tell you this story and surely caught my attention. For those who have not read it your sure to be in for a pleasant surprise I promise you this. Next I would like to acknowledge misslavendersky for her story After The Fact, this story is short,sweet,and straight to the point. If your a Jackie and Hyde fan check this story out for sure. Especially if you hated how things turned out in season 8. miss lavender corrected a huge wrong and made me very excited and happy. if you have not read her story as of yet, it is definitely worth checking out I promise you this. **_


	5. What happened Jackie?

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy.**_

_**Chapter #4**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

_**Trying my best not to watch Jackie as she changes with her back to me, I can't help but notice a few welts on her arms and back," hey, where did you get those from Jackie?"**_

_**Pulling my t-shirt over her head, I watch as Jackie's kicks out of her skirt," where did I get what from?"**_

" _**take your shirt off.", I order in a gruff tone as I stand from my seat. Now, I know that I'm not seeing things dammit. Jackie had welts on her arms and back. Why the hell is she trying to play it off like she has no idea what I am talking about? I know that she does, she's only playing dumb so she doesn't have to answer me. I should know, I have done the same thing a million times.**_

" _**no way!", protests Jackie as she swats my hands away. Why does she always insist on being so damn difficult with me? All that I am trying to do is help her out. Excuse me for caring. I know what I saw though dammit! And I saw bruises all over Jackie's back. She can try to hide them all she wants, but I still saw them.**_

" _**Jackie", I warn as I take a threatening step towards her. Watching as she stumbles back, I quickly corner her. Ha ha! Now where are you going to go Jackie? I have you cornered with no way out. Go ahead, try and wriggle your way past me now. I'll bet you won't make it to the bedroom door doll.**_

" _**why?", asks Jackie in a defeat tone. Why? Well, lets see you have bruises all over you. I want to know where they came from, how they got there and just who the hell gave them to you. And I'm not backing off until you answer all of my questions. I have no where to go, so we could either do this the hard way or the easy one. ...(End Hyde's pov)**_

_**...(Jackie's pov)**_

_**Lifting my shirt up, I shiver as Hyde takes it off gently," Jesus, Jackie..what happened?"**_

_**Shuttering as Hyde touches my back, I pull away from him," nothing happened Steven."**_

" _**don't give me that bull.", states Steven in a tone that clearly tells me not to mess around. Standing stock still, I close my eyes as his hands travel over the various welts of my back. Ah man, I knew that staying over here was a bad idea. Why the hell did I have to ask for a change of cloths? Better then that why didn't I just tell Steven to wait out in the basement while I changed? This is the last conversation that I wanted to have. Especially with Steven of all people.**_

" _**I fell down ok Steven.", I lie meekly as Steven continues to examine me. Right away I can tell that he doesn't believe me. I should have guessed that much. This is Steven after all, he is anything but stupid. That lame lie might have worked with Michael, but Steven is way smarter then him. Why oh why didn't I insist on simply walking home?**_

" _**oh Steven, why does it matter?", I ask immediately going on the offensive. Its suicidal, I know but it may just be my only chance right now. the last thing that I want to do is explain exactly how I got these bruises all over me. I know that Steven is only concerned, but I just really don't think that is any of his business. Besides if I were to tell him what happened, he would just get all concerned and protective. While I would really love for at least someone to take care of and care about me, I'm not all that sure I should confide in Steven. It would only spell bad news for me in the long run. ... (End Jackie's thoughts)**_

_**Authors Tribute: as promised, here is my tribute to those who reviewed and have stories of their own. I would first like to acknowledge Sincerelyalexbrady, their story Cousin Alex Brady is turning out to be very interesting. It is not a that 70's show story, but a Brady bunch one. Now I have never really gotten into the Brady bunch much but let me tell you this story and surely caught my attention. For those who have not read it your sure to be in for a pleasant surprise I promise you this. Next I would like to acknowledge misslavendersky for her story After The Fact, this story is short,sweet,and straight to the point. If your a Jackie and Hyde fan check this story out for sure. Especially if you hated how things turned out in season 8. miss lavender corrected a huge wrong and made me very excited and happy. if you have not read her story as of yet, it is definitely worth checking out I promise you this. **_


	6. Ah crap, What now?

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy.**_

_**Chapter #5**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

_**ah crap, I had to agree to stay over in the basement with Steven? What the hell was I thinking? I should have just walked home when I had the chance. Donna lives right next door, I could have even just gone to her house. I'm sure that she wouldn't have minded. But no, instead I agreed to stay the night with Steven in his dingy and small bed room. Which by the way is not even actually a room, its more like a really big closet with a cot and a dresser. As if that weren't bad enough, stupid me had to ask for a change of cloths. Like Steven really wouldn't have noticed the bruises on my back and arms? How the hell am I supposed to explain those to him? He isn't Michael, Steven is not going to buy that I 'fell' in the shower. He isn't exactly an idiot like Michael is, he's a little bit smarter then him. Dammit! What am I supposed to do now? Its not like I can just tell him the truth. I can't just say, ' oh don't mind the bruises, my father only hits me when he's drunk and angry.' Call me dense but I'm not sure that would go over well with him. What am I supposed to do? Steven is expecting an answer from me and I can't exactly just change the subject. He was never one to drop a subject that easily. Especially not after seeing what he's just saw. Steven might be a jerk at times, but deep down I know that he cares about me. I'm glad that he does too**_

_**Authors Tribute: as promised, here is my tribute to those who reviewed and have stories of their own. I would first like to acknowledge Sincerelyalexbrady, their story Cousin Alex Brady is turning out to be very interesting. It is not a that 70's show story, but a Brady bunch one. Now I have never really gotten into the Brady bunch much but let me tell you this story and surely caught my attention. For those who have not read it your sure to be in for a pleasant surprise I promise you this. Next I would like to acknowledge misslavendersky for her story After The Fact, this story is short,sweet,and straight to the point. If your a Jackie and Hyde fan check this story out for sure. Especially if you hated how things turned out in season 8. miss lavender corrected a huge wrong and made me very excited and happy. if you have not read her story as of yet, it is definitely worth checking out I promise you this. **_


	7. Good thing She stayed

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy.**_

_**Chapter #6**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

_**Letting Jackie pull her shirt back on, I stare down at her," just tell me Jackie...please?"**_

_**Turning her attention to the ground, Jackie shakes her head quietly," I can't Steven."**_

" _**well, why not Jacks?", I ask as I carefully walk up behind her. I'm trying my best to remain calm, but its becoming difficult. Why can't Jackie just tell me what happened? Doesn't she trust me? After all the times I've lent her my shoulder to cry on, I would hope so. I've come to realize that I'm the only one Jackie ever goes to when something is wrong. I would never admit this in a thousand years, but I kind of like it. It makes me feel like I'm needed. Knowing Jackie needs me, makes me want to do whatever I can to keep her safe. **_

" _**they'll just do it again.", admits Jackie in a quiet voice as she turns her back to me. Reaching out to touch Jackie's shoulder, I'm startled when she jumps slightly. Man, something is definitely not right. Jackie has never once flinched when I have touched her. I wish she would just tell me what is bothering her. I can't fix things if I don't know what is wrong. She looks so frightened and I don't even know why.**_

" _**do what?", I question when my curiosity finally gets the best of me. I wait for Jackie to settle down on my bed, before sitting beside her. Taking by surprise when she climbs into my lap, I place my arms around her awkwardly. This is something new, Jackie has never climbed into my lap before. She must really want to be held. I'm not one to complain, I always enjoyed having Jackie in my arms. It never lasts though, once Jackie feels better she always goes back to Kelso. Thats the one thing that I hate about when she comes to me for comfort. I'm always the one Jackie needs but never the one she wants.**_

" _**hit me.", mumbles Jackie softly as she glances up at me for a reaction. My only reaction is shock, not knowing what to say or do I merely hug Jackie against me. What jerk would hit Jackie? I have half the mind to beat the crap out of this asshole. If Jackie tells me who did this to her, I just may. Jackie is so small and fragile, how could anyone want to hurt her. Does Kelso even know or care about this? Look at her, I have never once seen Jackie this scared in my life. She usually puts on such a brave front. Could it all be just an act though?**_

_**Pulling Jackie as close to me as I can, I hold her tightly," I won't let them."**_

_**looking up at me cautiously, Jackie grasps my arm softly," sometimes, if my dad drinks and gets mad enough...he'll hit me."**_

" _**what a prick.", I growl in anger as Jackie tells me this. I must have frightened her because I feel Jackie flinch against me. Ah crap, I didn't mean to scare her. I'm just so angry though, if I wouldn't get arrested for doing so...I would beat the hell out of her dad. Where does he get off? Jackie is his daughter, and this jerk hits her? All because he's had a little too much to drink? Placing several kisses atop Jackie's forehead, I rub her back gently. I guess its a good thing that I didn't allow Jackie to go home. Its probably way past her curfew, who knows what that prick would have done if she had gotten in late.**_

" _**don't tell." says Jackie quickly as she looks up at me. Don't tell? I have to tell! Jackie just told me that her dad basically abuses her? How could I not tell? If I didn't tell and the Foreman's or anyone else found out that I knew all along...they would kill me. I'm not going to keep this a secret, how could Jackie expect me to? Besides if I talk to the Foreman's, maybe they will let Jackie stay here or even move in. Then she wouldn't have to worry about her lush of a father.**_

" _**I have to Jackie. The Foreman's will let you stay here as long as you need to.", I promise as I whisper softly into her ear. This seems to comfort her because I can feel her relaxing once again. I'll have a talk with the Foreman's in the morning and tell them what has been going on. Red and Kitty think of all of Eric's friends as their own children. Red especially has a soft spot when it comes to Jackie ever since that one time she helped him fix the Toyota. They would never let Jackie go home to a father that abused her. ...**_

_**Alright and that was chapter six you guys, I hope that you enjoyed it. As always please read and reviews. Hell if you like it, tell your fellow Jackie/Hyde lovers. I'm sure they'll enjoy it as well.**_


	8. Let me Protect you

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy.**_

_**Chapter #7**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

"_**...You really think so Steven?", I ask after a few minutes of silence. I have decided that it is better not to argue with Steven. There really is no point in it, I know that he is right. But does he really think the Foreman's would allow me to stay with them? I mean, sure they are letting Steven live with them. But that is only because both his parents abandoned him. Oh, I hope that Steven is right. I can't stand living with my father. Ever since my mom left him to whore around Mexico he's been drunk and bitter all the time.**_

_**Hugging me against him, Hyde whispers into my ear," I'll talk to them in the morning doll."**_

_**Relaxing once more, I nuzzle into Hyde's embrace," thanks Steven."**_

" _**anything for you doll.", assures Steven with a smile. Wow, I had no idea that Steven could be so sweet. I mean, he's always been there when I needed him but still. If I didn't know any better I would think Steven might actually care about me. Steven and I may not always get along, but he has always been kind of protective over me. I guess maybe its because I'm dating his best friend. Once he even went as far as to punch this one guy out for me. I'm still not completely sure what happened. But I guess the guy called me a bitch and Steven just clocked him one.**_

" _**I'm glad your here.", I mumble softly as I rest my head on Steven's chest. Closing my eyes tiredly, I smirk as I feel Steven kiss my forehead. How come Michael couldn't be more like Steven? He hasn't even bothered to ask how I got all of those bruises. The one time that Michael did ask, I told him that I fell and he just left it at that. Doesn't he even care how I got them? When I told Steven that lame excuse, he knew that I was lying. Is Michael that much of an idiot? Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have Steven as a boyfriend instead. ...Oh god, did I really just think that?! Whats wrong with me tonight?**_

" _**let me protect you.", offers Hyde as his grip tightens slightly on my waist. Risking a glance up at Steven, I notice an unusual look in his eyes. He almost looks determined, why though? I'm not Steven's responsibility, I never have been. But he wants to protect me? I don't get him, Steven acts as though he hates me. But I am starting to think thats not the case at all. ... (End Jackie's pov)**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

" _**you would do that?", questions Jackie as she stares up at me. Of course I would, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Don't you understand that Jackie? Why else would I listen to you cry about how much a stupid jerk Kelso was. Hell, if I were to be totally honest, there were even a few times where I tried to get Kelso caught in the act. I would never rat him out because Kelso is one of my best friends. But I would definitely try and get him caught in the act. What better way to burn him then to watch him squirm under Jackie's interrogations?**_

_**Pulling a blanket over the two of us, I lay back with Jackie in bed," of course I would."**_

_**Tracing her fingers across my bare chest, Jackie touches my shoulder," your a good friend when I need you."**_

" _**yeah, well Kelso is an idiot.", I mutter in a gruff tone. God I hope that Jackie is not about to get all mushy gushy on me. As much as I love having her in bed next to me, I will not hesitate to make her ride the couch. The last thing I need is fpr Jackie to get all 'Steven your so sweet' on me. Her and I both know Kelso is a dumb ass, all I did was merely state the obvious. No need for Jackie to get all sentimental on me because of it.**_

" _**so you noticed too?", jokes Jackie as we both share a laugh. Its nice to finally see a real smile on Jackie's face. I haven't seen a genuine smile from her in a while. Sure she smiles when everyone else is around. But I know enough to know the difference between a real and a fake smile. I wish Jackie would dump Kelso once and for all. He is my best friend, but the guy is a jerk. He treats Jackie like crap, right now he's probably screwing some slutty cheerleader and Jackie hasn't even got a clue.**_

" _**come on, go to sleep Jacks. I can tell your tired.", I offer in a soft tone. That has to be the fifth time Jackie has yawned since we climbed in bed. She must really be exhausted. I'll wait until she drifts off to fall asleep. I'm going to talk with Mr. And Mrs. Foreman first thing in the morning. I have a feeling that they will let Jackie stay with them. After I tell them what has been going on with Jackie, there is no way they would let her spend another night in the same house as her father. Once Jackie's moved in here, I'll be able to keep her out of harms way. Now if only there were a way I could convince her to break things off with Kelso before he winds up hurting her again... (End Hyde's pov)**_


	9. Lost in Thought

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy.**_

_**Chapter #8**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**Finally Jackie has fallen asleep, it is about time. Its only eleven twenty at night, I should have been asleep twenty minutes ago. Granted that its not a school night, but still. I worked all day dammit, I'm exhausted. But here I am stuck in a cramped small confined room on a tiny cot with little miss chatter box herself.**

**Does she ever stop for air? For the last thirty minute this girl has done nothing but talk, talk, talk. I swear Jackie is like the energizer bunny only worse, there are no batteries to take out of her. There isn't even a damn off switch. Sometimes I wish that her mouth were like a television set where I could just turn the volume down, or even better mute her.**

**Doesn't Jackie have a birthday coming up? Maybe as a present I'll buy her a muzzle. Ha ha, I know that Eric and Donna would definitely get a kick out of that. Jackie on the other hand? Well, she'll more than likely wind up kicking me in the shin. It would be worth it though, just to see the look on her face as she opened the present. Ah man, she would so kill me. You know what? I would enjoy every minute of it too.**

**This isn't to bad though, having Jackie asleep in my arms. It is certainly a first, no girl has ever fallen asleep in my arms before. I would never voice this out loud because I have a reputation to maintain...but it feels nice having someone to hold. Even if it is just for tonight. I guess its not so bad that it has to be Jackie either. Even if it is only a one time thing.**

**Lets be serious though, after tonight it will probably never happen again. Jackie isn't mine to hold. She never was and more than likely never will be. Face it, tonight was just one of those rare nights where Jackie and I decided to put our differences aside. This isn't exactly something that happens all that often either.**

**In fact, the only other time that I can remember is when I took Jackie to prom. But that was only because she cried, I hate it when Jackie cries. She basically conned me into taking her to the prom. I would be lying if I said that I didn't have a good time though. We danced the entire night. I never told Jackie, but I had a good time. Not to mention that I totally burned Kelso by bringing her.**

**Ah man, it was great. When Kelso saw Jackie and I walk in together, he nearly had a cow. The entire night he kept casting dirty looks at me. It was hilarious, then the next day he yelled at me. Hey, maybe he shouldn't have messed things up. But he did, as usual and that left me to come to the rescue...again. I didn't really mind though, not when it comes to Jackie.**

**Sure I might put up a fight when it comes to doing things for Jackie, but I never really mind. If I did I would never cave and give in. But I always do eventually, unfortunately I have a soft spot for Jackie. I'm not even sure when it started, but lately I find myself wanting to help her. I have even gone as far as to set up little traps to try and get Kelso caught. **

**Don't get me wrong, Kelso is my best friend and I would never rat him out but he is also a jerk. I have seen the pain that he has caused Jackie. Sometimes I really despise him for it too. After everything that Kelso has done though Jackie is still with him. I just don't get it, why is it that the jerk always gets the girl?**

**Not to say that I necessarily want Jackie. Because I don't...I mean, I guess its not so bad having her around. But I don't understand how she can stay with Kelso. She knows that he's a liar and a cheater. So why does she stay with him? I'll never understand why women do the things that they do. Girls are complicated, always have been and probably always will be.**

**Even now, Jackie is all bruised up but she doesn't want anyone else to know. How long has she been keeping this a secret? Why wouldn't she want anyone to know either? Was she afraid that we would all make a huge fuss over her? It would be funny if that was the case, especially since usually Jackie wants everyone to make a fuss over her.**

**Even now, when Jackie is asleep she commands my attention. Look at her, with her face nuzzled into my side and her arm draped around my chest. She looks so peaceful that I don't want to wake her. Unfortunately for me though she seems to have fallen asleep on my arm. It is starting to go numb too, I want to move it. But I can't without waking her up. Guess I'll just have to wait until Jackie moves herself.**

**I'll talk with Jackie in the morning. We have a lot to discuss whether she likes it or not. But for now, I should probably get some sleep. God knows Jackie will more than likely wake up early. Well, if she does hopefully she will be quiet. I'm not to be woken up before at least eleven, otherwise I'm only going to be grumpy all day. Not that it would be much of a change from my usual attitude, but hey what can you do? I am what I am.**


	10. What the Hell? You woke Me up Dammit

**_Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it_**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy._**

**_Chapter #10_**

**_(Jackie's pov; after midnight)_**

**" _Steven?", I whisper quietly as I give his shoulder a gentle shove and attempt to wake him up. Its a half hour after midnight and I can't seem to be able to sleep anymore. I'm laying on a tiny cot that is definitely not meant for two people. Why, why didn't I just stay out on the couch? So what if its not all that comfortable? I was out cold on the thing until Steven went and woke me up! Not to mention Steven is one of Michael's best friends, and here I am sleeping with him. Sure, we may not have done anything but still...its weird I sort of feel like I'm betraying Michael. Maybe I should just get up and sleep out in the basement. I don't know, suddenly I just feel really uncomfortable. _**

**" _hmmm?", I can hear Steven grunt from beside me still half asleep. I feel bad for waking Steven up so late, but I'm not all that sure that I should be in here with him. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Steven asked me to stay...i just feel uneasy. I'm not even all that sure why but I do either way. I don't know, maybe I'm only making a big deal out of nothing and I should just go back to sleep. Somehow I don't think its going to be that easy being that I'm crammed onto this tiny cot directly beside Steven. I can't even shift around without elbowing him in the side, my left arm is nearly numb! I can't even feel my finger tips for god sake! _**

**" _I can't sleep.", I declare as I sit up beside Steven and stretch out my arms and legs. Holy crap is my arm tingling! How does Steven sleep on this thing? Not only is my arm numb from sleeping on it, but my back is killing me! I can't really blame Steven for this though, its not his fault that he lives in a small dingy room in Eric's basement. Still, couldn't he at least have a more comfortable bed? You know, maybe something that wasn't an old smelly cot?_**

**" _why is that?", grumbles Steven as he reluctantly opens his eyes and scratches at his chest. Hmm, that is a good question. Why is that Steven? Why can't I sleep? Because your bed sucks thats why! Hey Steven, 1934 called and they want their cot back! Buy a bed dammit! How would you like to try and sleep with my foot in your ass? I'll sure as hell bet that it won't be comfortable, care to try though? Why else wouldn't I be able to sleep you dumb ass, I feel like I'm sleeping in a sardine can! The only difference is its not as smelly, but believe you-me its a close call my friend. ...Whoa, I'm not sure where that came from...but it felt nice! I'm not positive but I think that my talks with Mr. Foreman are starting to rub off on me, I just had a 'Red' moment._**

**_Turning to face Hyde, I hold back a yawn," well, for one up until a minute ago I couldn't feel my arm."_**

**_Staring up at the ceiling, I hear Steven sigh to himself," Jackie, what the hell are you talking about? More importantly, why did you wake me up to nag about it? Couldn't you have just waited until morning time? You know, say sometime around eleven when I were more awake and could tolerate your complaints?" ... (End Jackie's p.o.v.)_**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

**" _oooh Steven, you had better take that back or I will so pinch you!", threatens Jackie as she now turns to face me completely before standing up from her spot on the cot beside me. Rising from bed as well, I meet Jackie's scowl with an irritated raise of my eyebrow. There's the Jackie that I know, somehow I knew she would return before nights end. Guess our nice streak toward one another might be over before it ever really had a chance to start. I swear if Jackie pinches me, I will soooo pinch her back. ...Oh god, now I'm starting to sound like her! Huh, Eric could be on to something...what if Jackie is the devil?_**

**" _Jackie, if you pinch me there is going to be a serious problem here.", I warn in as calm of a tone as I can manage. I'm too tired to bicker with the loud one right now. Its almost one in the morning, I should be dreaming about Charlie's Angels right now. But I'm not, why? Because 'little miss complains a lot' couldn't sleep! Thats great, Jackie's unable to sleep and she wakes me up. Way to go Einstein._**

**" _I'm sorry, your absolutely right Steven.", consents Jackie with an exasperated breathe. I know that I'm right, now can I go back to sleep? This girl clearly has issues...well aside from the obvious ones we discussed earlier. I still can't believe Jackie has managed to keep the fact that her dad occasionally knocks her around once he's had a few a secret the way she has. Is Kelso an idiot? ...Wait, why ask when I already know the answer? Seriously though, why the heck did Jackie have to...,"ah, son on a bitch!", I yelp as Jackie's foot connects with my shin, she may not be wearing shoes but that still hurt like hell!_**

**" _damn, Jackie. You set me up! What was that for?", I groan as I hop around slightly and rub my shin. I forgot that Jackie's not only a pincher, she's a shin kicker as well. ...Oh and on rare occasions a biter. Hell, lets face it if you get Jackie angry enough she's violent. Case in point- Laurie. Enough said...ha ha that was good stuff. But what the hell is up with Jackie and when am I going to be able to get back to sleep? Charlie's Angels are waiting for me dammit._**

**" _wait, wait Steven. Why are we fighting?", questions Jackie as she resigns to her seat on my cot once more. Why are we fighting? Hmm, well it definitely has nothing to do with the fact that your crazy. Oh, wait yes it does! Man, are all women pssy-psssycho? Proceeding slowly and with caution, I hesitantly sit down beside Jackie. My guard is going up until I'm certain Jackie's not going to attack me. Not only can this girl be annoying, but she's sneaky as well when she wants to be._**

**" _because you woke me up.", I remind in a sarcastic tone. The look on Jackie's face currently tells me that I should probably lay off the wise cracks. Somehow I get why Jackie couldn't sleep, I mean my cot doesn't exactly match up to the definition of comfort. But what did she expect? I live in Foreman's basement for god sake._**

**" _I know and I'm sorry about that Steven. Its just, well I couldn't sleep crammed in next to you. It's awkward and my left arm was asleep from laying on it.", admits Jackie as she glances up at me with tired eyes. Sighing heavily to myself, I scoot aside and gesture for Jackie to take my spot against the wall. I know how to fix this problem but I'm hesitant about suggesting it, mostly because it involves a very strong possibility of me rolling out of bed in the middle of the night. But if it makes Jackie happy and gets me back to sleep, thats a risk I'm willing to take dammit._**

**" _here, take my spot against the wall. Its not great, but at least you'll sleep a little bit better.", I mutter in a gruff manner. Taking a risk, I lay back down beside Jackie and pull the blankets back. There, now with hopes Jackie will go back to sleep finally because I'm tired and I definitely know that she is as well. All that I one would have to do is look into Jackie's eyes and they would see that. I'll see if she needs to talk in the morning, but for now...I just want to go back to sleep._**

**" _thanks Steven", mumbles Jackie as she places a light peck on my cheek and cradles her head into my shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, I simply let her. Raising my free hand to the side of my face, I swipe at my cheek. Man, Kelso had better not find out about this. He's going to kill me if he does, not that I'm scared or anything. Everybody knows what happens whenever Kelso tries to kick my ass, hell Mrs Foreman even has an eye patch set aside with his name on it. Enough said. ... (End Hyde's p.o.v.)_**


	11. What is Wrong with Me?

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy.**_

_**Chapter #11**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**I'm not sure, but I think that its safe to assume that Steven thinks I'm nuts. What is wrong with me tonight? I just flipped out on Steven for no reason. I mean, yeah maybe his bed isn't the most comfortable place to sleep. But he was nice enough to allow me to stay in his room with him instead of in the cold dark basement. How do I repay Steven's kindness though? By kicking him in the shin, thats how!**

**Why Steven didn't just kick out his room is beyond me. Any other time, he wouldn't have even hesitated to toss me out. I remember once when the two of us were having a shouting match, Steven actually picked me up and locked me out of the basement. I didn't exactly go quietly either, nope I went kicking and screaming. ...Oh, and I think that I may have even bitten him at one point as he carried me to the basement door and placed me outside.**

**At the time, it served him right though. Steven was a total jerk that day! All that I did was come to the basement looking for Michael. Unfortunately, everyone but Michael was in the basement that day. I remember Steven made some wise crack comment about me leaving to look elsewhere and that was when our shouting match began. I was damned if I was going to let Steven have the last word either. **

**We were at each others throats for a good five minutes until Steven had had enough and picked me up over his shoulder and decided to end our argument once and for all. Little did he know that Jackie Burkhart doesn't leave without a fight. None the less, I kicked and scream the entire time he carried me to basement door, opened it and then set me down outside. Then that was the end of that argument, he shut the door in my face before I had a chance to protest! **

**As if getting kicked out of the basement wasn't bad enough? Not one minute after I heard the lock of the basement door click into place, I heard the rest of the gang shout their approval. Needless to say, I left to continue the rest of my search for Michael pretty damn ticked off. I mean, Steven had kicked me out of the basement! **

**I can't exactly blame him though, looking back at when Michael and I first started dating; I was kind of a bitch. But that was a year and a half ago, I would like to think that I have grown a little since then. Don't get me wrong, I can still be a bitch at times but I have my moments. For the most part everyone has accepted me as one of the gang, and its kind of nice. **

**Granted that Fez still hits on me and Eric is convinced that I am the spawn of Satan...I'd say that I fit right in. Somehow I managed to finally become just another one of the gang. Hell, Donna and I have even become close friends for god sake. Who would have thought that a cheerleader and a lumberjack could ever learn to get along?**

**For the most part Steven and I have put aside our differences as well. Don't get me wrong, him and I still have our sparing matches once in a while. Tonight would be a perfect example, only this time I'm the one who picked a fight with Steven. For the most part its usually the other way around, he'll usually say something that sets me off without fail. Not tonight though.**

**What the hell is wrong with me tonight? Steven could have left me asleep on the couch to freeze my ass off, but he didn't. Instead he woke me up and let me stay with him in his bedroom, a nice gesture that he didn't have to make but he did. Steven has been nothing but considerate and understanding towards me this entire night...well, fine I take that back. When he first entered the basement earlier and saw me, he did act like a jerk to me at first. **

**For the most part thats just Steven though, or so I have learned at least. I'm not even all that sure why, I snapped at Steven the way I did just before. Maybe I was just irritated that I was unable to sleep and there he was out like a light bulb beside me. I don't know. God, this whole evening has been so weird. **

**All that I want to do now is go back to sleep and stay that way until morning. Speaking of which, I should probably apologize to Steven when I get up in the morning. After all, I did kind of kick him in the shin before. What can I say though? You don't mess with a tired and cranky Jackie Burkhart, if Steven didn't already know that? ...Well, he does now thats for sure.**_** (End Jackie's Thoughts)**_

_**Authors Note II: sorry for the belated and long overdue update everyone, i'm like everyone else though these days and just been busy as hell. Election day is getting closer and closer so I have been tuning into the dates and all that good stuff. Aside from that, a lot of unexpected be great things have been happening this past month and a half in my personal life. I'm happy to announce that my sister and her husband have been going through the steps of adoption since February of this year, and their patience may finally be about to pay off. They received a phone call ten days ago and their traveling to Russia to go look at and spend time with a child that their looking into adopting! If everything goes well and there are no unexpected bumps in the road, they could very well be able to adopt one of the most precious baby boys one could have ever laid eyes on. So needless to say this has been an eventful month in my family. We're all hoping everything goes smoothly for them. It would be really cool if I were an aunt before this years end, so heres to hope!**_


	12. Things won't Change, one Time deal

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, sorry for the belated and long waited update. Here is chapter twelve finally, enjoy.  
**_

_**Chapter #12**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**Well, I talked to the Foreman's this morning at breakfast. I got up a little earlier than I expected and made my way upstairs while Jackie was still asleep. After I told the Foreman's what has been going on with Jackie lately, they offered to let Jackie come stay with them. There are a few conditions though, Jackie's not aloud to stay the night in my room ever again.**

**Yeah, I made the mistake of telling Mr. Foreman that Jackie was downstairs and still asleep in my room when he asked me where she was. Needless to say, the Foreman's weren't all too happy at the thought of Jackie and I spending the night together in my room. After I explained and assured to them both that nothing happened, they seemed to drop the issue after that.**

**Well, Mrs. Foreman did at least, Mr. Foreman told me that if he ever caught me with Jackie or any other girl in my room he was going to put his foot in my ass. I don't know why he even bothered though, I mean its not like Jackie and I are anything more than friends. Hell, Jackie and I are hardly even friends. **

**Last night was just...well, to be honest I don't know what last night was. But I know that it was only a one time thing, I'm not even all that sure why I let Jackie stay in my room. I guess maybe it was because I felt bad about just leaving her on the couch. I wasn't going to drive her back home either, it was a half hour before midnight for god sake, and I was tired. **

**Come to think of it, after seeing what Jackie's father had done to her the last time she came home late and he was liquored up? I guess that I made the right choice in allowing Jackie to spend the night. Who knows what could have happened to her had I actually drove her home. Last night after asking Jackie where the bruises on her lower back and arms came from, she told me that ever since her mother took off last month her father's taken up drinking. Up until a month or so before then, her father never really had a problem with drinking too much.**

**She didn't go into much details, but mostly what I got from Jackie the other night was that her parents marriage had been going sour for a while. Jackie told me that up until about a week before her mother took off, things weren't so bad. Her parent had been arguing one night though and apparently Jackie had come home at the tail end of one of their arguments.**

**Jackie must have walked in the door not five minutes after curfew from a date with Kelso. Thats when she heard her parents yelling at one another out in then den. Their argument had just ended when she saw both her parents walk into the living room. I guess that her dad must have been sloshed out his mind when he heard her come in. She told me that the next thing she knew he'd had her cornered and was yelling at her and asked why she was late coming in so late after curfew. **

**When she tried to tell him that she was only right out front saying goodnight to Michael at the time, he told her not to talk back to him. Then thats when it happened for the first time. After bickering for a minute or so, her father lashed out and slapped her right smack across the face. Not long after that night is when Jackie's mother took off, I guess she couldn't handle the fact that their marriage was falling apart. Since then Jackie told me things have only gotten worse, like its almost as though her father blames her for Mrs. Burkhart having taken off in the first place. **

**After Jackie had told me all of this the other night, I wasn't sure who I wanted to kick the crap out of more, Jackie's father or Kelso. If you ask me, their both jerks. What kind of parent just takes off or hits their kids? ...Oh, thats right-mine. Whatever, I'm better off without them and you know what? Jackie will be too. I'm going to make sure of it, even if it means that I have to pay a little visit to Jackie's dad and tell him that if he were smart he'd stay the hell away from her.**

**Kelso doesn't even have a clue about what has been going on with Jackie lately, you know ever since her mother went on 'vacation'. I never realized it up until last night, but maybe Jackie's family life was never as spectacular we all thought. How could Kelso not know things have been slowly falling apart for Jackie? Granted none of us really knew, but still, Kelso is her boyfriend. If anyone were to know whats been going on with Jackie lately, its supposed to be Kelso.**

**I'm not really all that surprised Kelso doesn't even have a clue about whats been going on with Jackie. After all, how could he? He's too busy sneaking around behind Jackie's back with every other girl in Point Place to notice that anythings wrong with her. Sometimes, I really want to kick the crap out of Kelso. For some reason that I will probably never be able to figure out, Jackie has it in her head that Kelso is prince charming. **

**In reality the idiot is actually far from it, contrary to what Jackie may think Kelso is no prince charming. If she thinks that he is, than she's only living in a fairytale. I don't know, I guess maybe Jackie only thinks so highly of Kelso right now because he's the only good thing in her life. From what Jackie told me last night before bed, her family has all but gone down the drain. Here's the thing though, Kelso really isn't all that great. He may be one of my oldest friends, but even I know he's a jerk.**

**Since the two have them started going out a year and a half ago, how many times has he cheated on Jackie? Lets see, there was Pam Macy, Lauri, and one or two of Jackie's cheerleader friends somewhere in between. Those are only the times that she's caught him though, lets face it Kelso has never exactly been faithful to Jackie. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Kelso was out sneaking around with another one of Point Places finest behind her back last night.**

**I can't understand why Jackie would want to take him back, like I said Kelso may be my best friend but that doesn't take away from the fact that he's a jerk. Doesn't Jackie understand that contrary to what he says, Kelso's probably never going to stop cheating on her? I would never rat Kelso out because than that would make me a narc, but at the same time I would not hesitate to kick his ass if he hurts her again. **

**All that having been said, there's nothing I can really do. For reasons I can't even begin to comprehend, Jackie still thinks the world of Kelso. The best that I can do is continue to drop hints and hope that Jackie eventually realizes for herself that Kelso is a jerk.**

**Needless to say, I don't think the foreman's are going to have to worry about Jackie sneaking into my room during the middle of the night now that she'll be staying with us. Last night was just a one time thing, its was too late to drive her home and I wasn't about to let her freeze on the couch. Other than the obvious fact that Jackie's father is a prick and its a good thing that I decided not to drive her home last night...last night doesn't change anything.**

**When Jackie finally wakes up, things will more then likely go right back to normal between us. Sure, I'll ask her if she's alright or if she needs to talk maybe. But other than that, nothing will change. After a day or two Jackie and I will go back to exchanging insults and the occasional burn. Nothing ever has or ever will happen between us, last night was merely a onetime deal. One nights not going to change that. Who am I to ever expect that it would? Then again, its not as though I would ever want things to. Even if I did want things to somehow be different between Jackie and I...which I don't...they never will be.**

**Fact of the matter is, Jackie is Kelso's girl. One night is not going to change that, not that I would ever expect or even want it to. Kelso. is going to screw up and cheat on Jackie again eventually, if he hasn't already. As much as I might want to kick Kelso's ass for continually hurting Jackie, its not my place to do anything about it.**

**Until Jackie finally wakes up and realizes Kelso's not exactly going to change anytime soon, theres not much else I can do. That is a lesson she has to deal with and learn on her own. But that doesn't mean that I still shouldn't beat the crap out of Kelso for not having noticed whats been going on with Jackie. He's lucky that I have more important things to do right now like for instance....ah, well would you look at that? Speak of the asshole and he appears apparently. **

**Go figure, I wonder where the idiot was all last night while Jackie was here waiting for him. One thing is for sure, I can't wait to hear his lame excuse when Jackie asks him just that. Should make for some good entertainment, watching Kelso try to answer a question while Jackie interrogates him is always a pleasure. _(End Hyde's Thoughts)_**

_**Author's note II: Not sure if its shown up in under That 70's Show's catagory yet, but i wrote and posted a limerick a few days ago under the catagory Parodies and Spoofs. Well, i just want to let anyone whose interested know that i took it down and reposted it under That 70's Show since i realized that in away it kind of applies to not only a past relationship of mine, but jackie's as well. Keep a lookout for it, if it ever shows up. i'd love to know what you all thought of it.   
**_


	13. The truth Is revealed, What can I say?

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I know that I haven't updated either stories in almost two months and I want apologize for that. A lot has happened during the last two months for me and my family though. As of November 25th, 2008 I am officially an aunt. My sister and her husband are now the proud parents of a precious adopted Russian baby boy, his name is Daniel and he is so adorable! I can not wait to finally meet my nephew, I was so excited when I found out that I was an aunt that I cried. Aside from becoming an aunt, my family hit another big milestone; we finally closed on the house that we had been trying to buy. So I was busy for a good part of last month moving and settling into our new house. Now that things are finally starting to go back to normal, hopefully I will be able to update more often again. Without further ado, here is the long awaited chapter 13. Enjoy and happy new years to everyone.**_

_**Chapter #13 **_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

" **Kelso? Where the hell were you last night?", I inquire without hesitation as I fold my arms across my chest and wait for him to respond. This should be good, I wonder what kind of lame excuse he'll use when Jackie asks him the same question. I know one things for sure, it had better be a good one. Jackie sat in the basement for three and a half hours waiting for Kelso to show up and the idiot never came. If he doesn't already have a decent enough reason for not showing, he had better think one up and quick. Actually, it might be kind of fun watching him squirm and flinch as Jackie interrogates him about his where abouts last night. All that I need now is a coke and big bucket of pop corn to sit back with and enjoy the show. Oh and what a good show it will be. This looks like it could be the start of a great day and its not even noon.**

" **Oh man, something great happened last night.", boasts Kelso unable to hold back his grin any longer. There are times that I really can not stand Kelso, and right now is definitely one of them. I have never wanted to punch anyone as much as I do right now. The funny thing is, I don't even know why I want to hit Kelso. Well, fine so thats a lie. I know exactly why I want to, but I also know why I won't. I already know what the moron is so excited about, he probably fooled around with another one of Jackie's cheerleader friends. Yeah, while he was out messing around behind Jackie's back the other night, she was over here waiting for him. They probably had plans and once again Kelso ditched her to make out with another one of Point Places many sluts. Huh, at least now I know why I want to knock his lights out.**

" **Jackie came looking for you man.", I acknowledge with a frown as I stand from my usual seat to grab myself a beer from the fridge. What a jerk, I think to myself, Jackie fell asleep waiting for him and I know for a fact that he won't even care. Why would he? This moron doesn't even have a clue how much he is about to hurt Jackie. I'm not even going to bother telling him that she's here either. I'll let him find out the hard way. Besides, watching Kelso try to lie himself out of a sticky situation is always fun and full of amusement.**

" **Who cares? I slept with that girl Julie.", announces Kelso at the worst time ever. Looking past him as I hear my door quietly creak open, I sigh inwardly as I see the mixed look of hurt and betrayal in Jackie's eyes. Ah crap...dammit! Of all the times to wake up Jackie chose now? Talk about bad timing, what the hell is wrong with Kelso? Here he is actually proud that he slept with some nameless bimbo when he has Jackie, a girl that for some unexplainable reason cares about and probably even loves him. He doesn't even have a clue how much he just hurt her with that one sentence alone. I can't even do anything about it either. Its not my business to defend or protect Jackie, she's not my girlfriend, she's Kelso's. So, then why the hell am I the one that has to console Jackie whenever this moron screws up? I wanted Jackie to wake up and finally realize that Kelso was no good for her, but not this way. She looks so heart broken and betrayed, she had to have seen this coming though right? Jackie couldn't really be so naive that she actually believed Kelso when he said he'd never cheat again.**

**Walking out from my room, I watch as Jackie stops dead in her tracks," you did what?" **

_**(End Hyde's pov)**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

**Startled by the sound of my voice, Kelso turns around to face me with a look of shock and surprise," Jackie, I uh..."**

" **Don't even bother, we're through Michael", I clarify without any hesitation or second thoughts. Pushing my way past both Michael and Steven, I head straight for the basement door. I'm not about to wait around for another one of his lies. I'm done giving him second chances and I'm tired of his excuses and broken promises. Does he even or care know what last night was? Probably not. Well if he cares that little about me, then why should I give a damn about him? Michael's not going to change and I'm sick of hoping that he will.**

" **Come on, Jackie...", starts Kelso as he takes a step toward me and reaches for my arm. Ducking out of Kelso's grasp, I open the basement door and shut it behind me just as quickly. The basement door slams shut with a loud thud and I lean against it just long enough to compose myself. Determined to get as far away from Michael and all his I'm sorries, lies and excuses, I run up the basement steps and into the Foreman's driveway.**

" **Forget it.", I mutter to no one but myself. Not knowing what else to do, I sprint up the driveway and down the street. I'm not entirely sure where I'm running to, but right now I don't care. All that I want to do is get as far away from Michael as I can right now. There is no way in hell I'm going to let him or anyone else see me like this. A single tear rolls down my cheek followed by another and then two more. God, what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I crying over Michael when he's not even worth it? Unsure where else to go, I run to the one place no one will find me at. (End Jackie's pov)**

_**(Meanwhile; Hyde's pov)**_

**Knowing better than to go after Jackie right now, I cringe as the basement door slams shut behind her. Instead, I watch Kelso as he plops down on the couch and stares at the ground," What was she doing here Hyde?"**

" **She lives here you moron.", I announce before taking off upstairs and leaving Kelso alone in the basement. I'm not about to stay down there and listen to Kelso feel for himself that he was finally caught. He had it coming sooner or later, serves the idiot right. I just wish that I didn't have to be there when Jackie found out how much of a jerk Kelso really is. You know, Kelso might be my best friend, but its times like this when I find myself questioning why I haven't clocked him one yet. Once again, I'll more than likely be the one left cleaning up the mess that Kelso's made. ...Did I ever mention how much I hate myself sometimes? Why Jackie always runs to me when Kelso screws up, I'll never know. But for some reason, she does and I don't why.**

**_Author's Kudos: i know that its been a while since i have updated this story along with 'What have I done?', but i just wanted to take the chance to thank everyone who has taken the time to read any of my stories. you guys are all great and i truly enjoy reading your stories for those of you who write on here as well. well anyway, happy new years and i hope everyone enjoys this chapter. i'm hoping to update 'What have I done' later on this week so expect a new chapter up for that soon._  
**


	14. Finally ready to update

**Hey all, I know that I haven't updated this story in a long while and i'm sorry about that. True be told I wasn't sure how I wanted to proceed. Anyway I just wanted to let anyone whose read this story or What have I done? Know that i'm planning to update both stories. With hopes I will have a new chapter up for each by next tuesday, sorry for the delay.**


	15. What can I do?,Nothings there

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: its been a while since I last updated. What can I say? I'm a busy gal that enjoys everything fun. Well anyway, enjoy all.**_

_**Chapter #14**_

**(Hyde's thoughts)**

**Well, Jackie's gone. She overheard Kelso bragging about sleeping with another one of point places sluts and broke up with him. After that, she just took off. I want nothing more than to go after her, but I'm not sure thats what she wants right now. As much as I don't want to, its probably best that I wait until Jackie comes to me. I don't want to upset her anymore than she already is. This girl has been through enough, and now this? Why does Kelso have to be such a jackass all the time? **

**Theres a part of me that wants nothing more than to knock his lights out right now. What good will that do though? It won't change the fact that he's broken Jackie's heart yet again. The look on Jackie's face when she came out of my room just before...it killed me to see her like that. Jackie looked like she was about to cry, why wouldn't she? Her heart was just shattered. **

**All that I want to do right now is make sure that Jackie's alright. But if I know her, its probably best that I give her space. Jackie probably doesn't want to see anyone right now. She especially won't want me going after her, after everything she revealed to me last night? The last thing that Jackie needs is someone to take pity on her. The thing is that I don't pity Jackie, I've been where she is. I know how lost and alone she must feel right now, her own mother abandoned her! Huh, sound familiar? **

**How can somebody who's supposed to love and care about you up and and leave? Both of my parents did it to me, thats how I wound up living in Foreman's basement. Now Jackie's mother has done the same to her? Why not just take your daughter with you? Instead, Jackie's mother chose to leave her with a drunken abusive father. To be honest, right now I'm not sure who I want to punch in the face more Kelso or Jackie's father.**

**Last night when I saw Jackie's back, there were welts covering it! How stupid can Kelso be? Did he seriously buy that Jackie had gotten them from falling in the shower? I knew Kelso was an idiot, but come on. Even I'm smart enough to know that Jackie was lying. Welts like the ones that were on her back, they don't come from merely falling in the shower. Jackie's father beat her, what did she ever do to deserve that? Absolutely nothing, thats what.**

**All of that is over now, I talked to the Foreman's this morning. As soon as I told them what was going on, Mrs Foreman had insisted Jackie come stay with them. Red didn't put up any kind of an argument either, he agreed right away. Secretly, I think that Red has a soft spot for Jackie. He went into an enraged rant about what kind of a father would hit his own daughter. When Jackie woke up, I was supposed to take her to get some of her things. So much for that idea.**

**The girl needs some form of clothing though, and I'm pretty sure Jackie's father has left for work. After I grab a quick lunch, I'm going to head over to Jackie's and grab her a suite cases worth of cloths. It shouldn't be too hard for me to climb through her bedroom window, especially if she's like Foreman and never has it locked. I'll go grab her things and then set up that extra cot Mrs Foreman found.**

**Turns out that after all of Red's ranting and raving about Jackie sleeping down in my room, we might end up sharing it now. Mrs. Foreman came downstairs after hearing the basement door slam twice to see what happened. After I told her what was going on, she decided it was time to help me find an extra blanket and pillow for Jackie. Well, needless to say she actually ended up clearing out half the junk thats piled in my room. Theres a lot more space in it now than I thought, Mrs Foreman suggested putting up a false wall. When she told Red what she wanted to do, he reluctantly agreed.**

**Now it seems that Jackie and I will be sharing a room...sort of. He may have agreed to it, but this didn't stop Red from lecturing me. Especially about what would happen if he ever caught Jackie and I together. To make a long story short, it involved his foot and my ass. I don't know what he is so worried about, nothing has ever happened between Jackie and I. Why would any of that change now?**

**The only time that something almost happened was about a year or so ago. Jackie had broken up with Kelso and somehow developed a crush on me. It was kind annoying too, she would always follow me around like a lovesick puppy. Then last veterans day Jackie brought a date with her to the Foreman's barbecue. Everything was fine until the low life said all he wanted to do was sleep with Jackie. Then when he called her a bitch? Well that was all the invitation I needed to punch his lights out.**

**When Jackie found out what I had done, she thought it was some kind of romantic gesture. It was far from it though, that jerk had it coming. Jackie didn't see it that way, and apparently neither did Mrs Foreman. After an eye opening talk with Mrs Foreman, for whatever reason I decided to take Jackie out on a date. It never amounted to anything though. We both decided that there was nothing there, or at least there wasn't for Jackie**_** .... (End Hyde's thoughts)**_


	16. Over with Michael,wounded By words

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: Does anybody bother reviewing stories anymore? How am I supposed to know whether my story sucks or rocks with zero reviews? Come on people, don't be lazy.**_

_**Chapter #15**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**I took off, what else was I supposed to do? I had woken up to Steven and Michael bickering in the basement. When I went to see what all the fuss was about, I overheard Michael boasting about how he slept with some slut last night. The was the last straw, I have had it with Michael and his cheating. I did what any girl in my position would have done, I broke up with him. Only this time I didn't wait around for his excuses.**

**I was out the basement door before Michael could even get a word in edge wise. There was no way that I was going to let him sweet talk or lie his way out of things this time. I'm through giving Michael second chances. Why the hell did I stay with him for so long anyway? ....Oh, thats right so I didn't have to be alone. In a way Michael was sort of like my safe haven.**

**Kind of sounds like a stupid thing to say about a guy who constantly cheated on me right? Well, in a way its the truth. Whenever I was out with Michael or down in the basement, I didn't have to be home. Why would I want to be? Every time that I would go home, my parents were arguing about one thing or another. Spending time with Michael or going to the basement were my excuses away from it all.**

**The only time that I had to worry about anything was when I went home each night. Depending on how liquored up my father was, most of the time he would be passed out in the den. On those occasions that he wasn't out cold, he'd usually be waiting up to yell at me. Most of the times it didn't even matter if I had done anything wrong. With hopes all of that is over now.**

**When Steven found out about what has been going on with me, I thought for sure that I was done for. Once my father found out, I would get it when I finally got home. After all how would it look if the entire town knew that the ex-mayor sometimes beat his own daughter? Steven was furious when he found out, I didn't think that he would ever calm down. He assured me that come this morning everything would be alright though.**

**Steven promised that first thing today when he woke up, he'd have a talk with the Foreman's. He was certain that once they knew what has been going on with me, I'd be able to stay with them. All that I can do now is pray that he's right. I don't want to go back home. Especially not after last night. My father would flip if he knew that I spent the night with a guy, let alone Steven Hyde. For some reason, my father has never really liked Steven, and I can't figure out why.**

**I really hope that the Foreman's will allow me to stay with them. I don't want to stay at my house anymore, ever since my mother left things have gone to hell. Not to say that they were necessarily any better when she was around. But at least when she was, I wasn't caught in my fathers drunken rage path. Everything kind of went downhill when my mother left.**

**Michael never even bothered to ask about my home life. Why would he though? He was probably too busy screwing half of point place. I'm through with him. I know that I've probably said that a lot, but this time I mean it. I am done having Michael continuously break my already fragile heart. I'm not sure, but I'm pretty positive that Steven doesn't enjoy listening to me bitch and complain about Michael either.**

**To be completely honest, I'm not all that sure why I always run to Steven I guess maybe its because I know that he'll always listen to me. He may not enjoy lending me his shoulder to cry on, but he does it anyway. Ever since Steven clocked that guy for calling me a bitch, I've always looked to him as a sort of safe haven. Steven may put up a fight and gripe once in a while, but eventually he always winds up comforting me. He's always known just what to say to make me feel better.**

**Is it wrong that I always run to Steven though? I mean, maybe I do kind of rely on him more than I should. But aside from the occasional grumble of defiance, he never really seems to mind. I just don't want Steven to think that I'm using him, because I'm not. ....Or, at least I don't mean to if I am. Maybe I should do something to make it all up to Steven. After all he has always been there for me whenever I needed him to be. Thats more than I can say for Michael.**

**I remember Steven and mines first and only date, it was about a year or so ago on veterans day. Actually, it was on the same day that Steven punched that guy out over me. I remember thinking how romantic it was that he defended my honor, Steven saw it as the right thing to do. He kept insisting that there was nothing romantic about his gesture of friendship toward me. At time the I almost started to believe him too.**

**I remember when it all happened, Steven stalked out of the kitchen in irritation. Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed my hand and said that we were going on a date. To say that I was excited would be to put things lightly. I was over the roof, I was finally going on a date with Steven Hyde. To me it was like a dream come true, unfortunately to Steven it was no worse than bowling. Those words stung more than I ever wanted to show.**

**Sure, Steven had taken some of the sting away when he revealed that he didn't hate bowling. But I was still wounded deeply by his words. So at the end of the night when we kissed? To save myself from anymore hurt and humiliation, I lied and told Steven that I didn't feel anything. There was no way that I could have ever told him the truth. It was that day that I came face to face with a harsh reality, there would never be a Steven and I. I had finally come to terms that I wouldn't ever become Steven Hyde's girlfriend.**_** (End Jackie's thoughts)**_


	17. You alright?,Go away

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: Props to anyone who still reviews stories after reading them. If you do so to mine and are a writer? I'll return the gesture.**_

_**Chapter #16**_

_**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

**" ****are you alright Jacks?", I pry cautiously as I walk toward Jackie's tiny frame. It wasn't an easy task finding her either. There were several places that I tried before I even thought of checking here. This is the place that Jackie and I shared our first and only date. Why would she come here though? It doesn't make any sense, didn't she figure that I would come searching here eventually? Did Jackie want me to find her?**

**" ****leave me alone Steven Hyde.", warns Jackie in an icy manner. This stops me in my tracks, I know that voice well. That is Jackie's don't mess with me tone. I'm treading on thin ice by not heeding her caution, but I need to make sure that she's alright. When Jackie took off earlier she was very upset. An upset Jackie is a dangerous one. If I'm not careful I could end up slapped or even worse, I could get kicked in the shin. This girls kicks hurt too.**

**" ****no, look. I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry Kelso's an asshole, and I'm sorry you had to find out that way. Hopefully now its sunken in though.", I forewarn as I hesitantly take a seat beside Jackie near the cliffs edge. Kelso is an asshole too, he's lucky I haven't beaten the crap out of him yet. I plan on it the next time that I see him, whether Jackie's still with him or not. I would never voice this out loud, but annoying and nagging ways aside...Jackie's a sweet girl. Why anyone would want to cause her as much pain and misery as Kelso has is beyond me.**

**" ****did you know?", whispers Jackie quietly from beside me, soft enough that I barely hear her. This question startles me, did I know? Of course I knew, I didn't know about last night. But I knew that Kelso's been sneaking around on you. Everyone has known, the only one that didn't was Jackie. No one would ever tell Jackie, because then they'd be a rat. I have been setting traps left and right trying to get Kelso caught in the act, but I'd never blow his cover. That would be breaking the code and thats not the kind of guy I am.**

**Not sure what I'm supposed to say, I merely let out a long breath of air," I had an idea of things."**

**With an agitated shake of her head, I watch as Jackie stands up to walk away," good bye Hyde."**

**" ****come on Jackie, thats not fair.", I complain as I jump up after her. Following after Jackie, I grab her wrist gently. This causes Jackie to jerk her body back towards me in a threatening way. Taken by surprise with her actions, I stumble backwards slightly. Damn that girl is quick, if Jackie wanted to she could probably kick my ass. I have seen this girl fight before, and she fights dirty. Case in point, Laurie. She whooped Eric's sisters ass.**

**" ****just go.", growls Jackie as she rips her hand from my loose grip. Thats all the warning that I need, I'm getting the hell out of here. I know when Jackie is serious, and right now? She is deadly serious. Judging from the look on her face, if I don't leave now I may never be seen again. I know when its best to just walk away. Right now is definitely one of those times. I'm not about to tick Jackie off anymore that she already is, I've seen this girl in action.**

**" ****alright, fine. Have it your way Jacks.", I mutter as I take off the same way that I came. If Jackie doesn't want to talk to me now, I'm not going to make her. This girl can sure be stubborn when she wants to be. I just need to give her time to cool off, eventually she'll realize its Kelso she hates and not me. Then I'll be able to make sure that she's alright and comfort her if she needs me to. Its strange but right now all that I want to do is make sure Jackie's alright and be there for her. Maybe I care more about her than I'm willing to let on. ....**

**Authors Note: you know, when no one reviews, it makes a person not want to update as much. this being said, if i keep seeing one or zero reviews on my stories, i may be tempted like a lot of other writes to just quit updating altogether. is that what everybody wants? the choice is yours.**


	18. I should Have lied, She won't see Me

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: many kudos to Kathrine and Jackie Leanne, the only ones kind and brave enough to leave reviews. As a side note to you both, I have another story that I update regularly as well. Its a Jackie/Hyde fanfic even though currently it may seem differently, its not trust me.**_

_**Chapter #17**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**Well, I found Jackie finally. It wasn't an easy task either, I almost gave up searching. I have been looking all over for Jackie, there she was in the last spot I'd thought to look. Of all the places to hide though, Jackie chose the place of our first date last veterans day? Why, why would she come here? Didn't she think that I would know to eventually look here? Did Jackie want me to find her? Is that why she came here?**

**It doesn't matter, she doesn't want to see me. God, of all the times that I should have lied I chose to tell the truth. Jackie asked if I had known about Kelso sneaking around with one of Point Places finest sluts. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of admitting that I had an idea of what was going on. Everyone has known about Kelso and his whoring around, the only one that didn't was Jackie. None of us would ever rat Kelso out though. How could we? That would make us narcs.**

**One thing that I am not, is a narc. Now I have been setting traps left and right trying to get Kelso caught. But I would never just come out and tell Jackie that he's been cheating on her. That would be breaking the code. That is yet another thing that I would never do either. All of this is fine and great, except that now Jackie doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm pretty sure that had I stuck around? I would have definitely gotten my ass handed to me on a plate.**

**God this sucks, all that I want to do is comfort Jackie. How can I do this if she won't talk to me? Maybe I'm just overreacting, Jackie will come around sooner or later. She knows that I'm not the one she's actually angry with. Kelso is, which reminds me the next time that I see him? I think that its safe to say that he is a dead man. Why does he insist on repeatedly hurting Jackie? I would never voice this out loud, but annoying and nagging ways aside? Jackie is actually a sweet and caring girl.**

**Jackie deserves so much better than the likes of Kelso. When is she going to wake up and realize this? Why can't she for once just give another guy a shot? Seriously, what is so great about a guy that is constantly breaking your heart and betraying your trust? Jackie is in need of a guy that not only knows how to treat her, but knows how to handle her as well. Like whenever she starts to get lippy for instance, I usually put her over my shoulder and carry her outside. To make things worse, I'll even go as far as to lock the door.**

**Yeah, Jackie never likes it when I do that. What can I say? Thats what happens when you get mouthy with me. This works great and all, except for the occasions when Jackie kicks. One time, as I was carrying Jackie outside she actually bit my shoulder. Yeah, the little midget is crazy! She actually bit me! Thats Jackie for you though, she never gives up without a fight. Its kind of a turn on now that I think about it. I would never admit this out loud though, people might get the notion that I like Jackie.**

**I'll confess that I do find Jackie to be quite attractive, but I wouldn't say that I like her. I mean yeah, that kiss that we shared last veteran's day...that was pretty hot. But just because I enjoyed a kiss with Jackie Burkhart, does not mean that I have any feelings for her. I'll go as far as to say that I might have lied when I told Jackie that I felt nothing. But thats all that I'll fess up to. Besides that doesn't matter anymore. Jackie said that she felt nothing when the two of us kissed. If I had said otherwise, I would have just came out looking like a jackass.**

**Well anyway, I should probably get home. Its getting close to dinner time, if I'm late I'll have to hear it from Red. Jackie will come around eventually and when she does, I'll be waiting for her. Lets just hope that when she finally does come back to the Foreman's that she has cooled down enough not to take my head off. After all, I'm not the guy she should be mad at. I haven't done anything wrong. Kelso has and he's the one that should be punished for his whoring ways, not me. **

**On the other hand, maybe I can get back on Jackie's good side once I tell her the Foreman's agreed to let her stay with them. That should make her a little happier. I know that I'm glad every things working out alright in that way at least. Not that I would have allowed Jackie to ever go home in the first place. Not after the stories she's told me about her father and his abusive ways once he's had a drink. Jackie's in safe hands now, the Foreman's would never allow anything bad to happen to Jackie and neither would I. **

**If Jackie's father has a problem with her new living arrangements, he can take them up with me. Believe me, I'll have no problem setting that bastard straight. In fact, I think that its safe to say that it would actually be my pleasure to beat the snot out of Jackie's father. I'm just glad that Jackie won't have to worry about going home to him anymore. I think that she'll like living with the foreman's, I know that I do. Mr. and Mrs Foreman treat me better than my own parents ever could have. I for one am very grateful they took me in, Jackie will be as well. .... **_**(End Hyde's thoughts)**_


	19. Could i Come in?,Not ready To talk

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: many kudos to danni14 for leaving an encouraging review. You rock and I heart you lots. If you haven't checked out What have I done? You should, I'd love your opinion on it.**_

_**Chapter #18**_

_**(that same evening;Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

**" hey Jacks.", approaches Hyde quietly as he knocks lightly on the outside of his bedroom door. Glancing up from painting my toe nails, I arch an eye brow in his direction. Whats his problem? This is Steven's room, I'm just sharing it...kind of. Why did he knock on his own door? Doesn't he know that he could have just walked in? Or is Steven afraid that I might bite his head off? If thats the case, he needs to relax. I've had time to think, and I guess maybe I owe Steven an apology.**

**" Steven", I finally acknowledge him in a passive tone. Not quite ready to apologize just yet, I decide to return to painting my toe nails. This is getting a little annoying, why won't Steven just come inside the room already. The last thing that I want to do is have an argument with him. So if thats what he's trying to prepare for, Steven should loosen up already. I'm done picking fights, with him, with Michael..its exhausting and not worth it.**

**" could I come in?", inquires Hyde still extremely cautious as he waits for my reply. Wow, theres a first. Since when does Steven ever ask permission for anything? Should I play off that I'm still angry with him? No, no that would be too mean. Besides the truth is, I was never actually mad at Steven. It was more like I was upset with him, he knew that Michael was sneaking around on me and he never said anything about it. On the other hand Michael is his best friend, maybe he just didn't want to be a rat. I can respect that, I guess. It just sucks that I'm the one that ended up hurt.**

**" its your room Steven, I just share it.", I point out as I finish polishing the last of my toe nails. Carefully standing up from my own makeshift bed, I put the rest of my nail polish away. Standing in front of my tiny mirror, I pull my hair out from its pony tail. Briefly searching for my hairbrush, I comb out my here. Listening as the bedroom door closes softly behind me, I risk a look at Steven in my mirror. My heart races as I realize he's standing not three feet behind me. Whose idea was it for the two of us to share a room again?**

**Resigning hesitantly to his bed, I watch silently as Steven takes off his shirt. Startled as he catches my reflection spying on him, I quickly hide my face as I begin to blush. Wow, well I think its safe to say that was embarrassing. Steven just totally caught me checking him out. Theres no way for me to down play that! Crap. Maybe he won't think anything of it, if he does...i may be in trouble. How would I explain the fact that I was basically checking him out?**

**Pulling a tank top over his head, I hear Steven voice," Jackie, are you going to answer me?"**

**Slowly turning my attention to Hyde once more, I sit down on the edge of my bed," you never asked me anything."**

**" uh, yeah actually I did. I asked how you were. Didn't you hear me?", pries Hyde as he regards me now with a look of both concern and curiosity. Didn't I hear you? Umm, nope can't say that I did. If Steven asked me a question I must have completely blocked him out. I don't remember him ever saying anything aside from just now. I must not have been paying too much attention. Guess this is what I get for checking out my ex boyfriends best friend. (End Jackie's p.o.v.)**

**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**

**" Steven, I'm fine. Aside from the fact that Michael is a dog and I never want to see him again, nothing is wrong with me. So, I would appreciate it if you and everyone else would kindly stop worrying over me.", insists Jackie with the slightest bit of agitation evident in her tone. Your fine? I somehow doubt that Jacks, you just heard Kelso confess to screwing around with some skank. To top things off, you had to move in with the Foreman's because your own father hits you once in a while when he's had a few. You, are not fine. Why won't you just admit that you are slowly falling apart? Why can't you allow me to pick up the pieces for you?**

**" come on Jacks, this is me that you're talking to. I'm not Kelso, I know when you're lying.", I push as I move to stand in front of Jackie now. With no where else to hide, I smile slightly as Jackie eventually focuses her attention on me. Alright, I might actually make some progress here tonight. Now if I could only get Jackie to start talking. I need to know if she's alright, but more importantly I need to know whats on her mind.**

**" god, Steven couldn't you just leave things alone. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly ready to hash things out with you. If your worried about earlier, don't be alright? I didn't mean to go off on you. We both know that I'm really mad at Michael, you didn't do anything wrong, I hold nothing against you.", assures Jackie as she grabs the folded up blanket that Mrs Foreman left for her this afternoon. Studying her as she throws the blanket over her tiny cot, I gaze at Jackie in a lose for words. She's not ready to talk? While this is completely understandable, I find this hard to believe. Since when is Jackie ever not ready to talk? Maybe all she wants to do is go to sleep, she has had a long day. Couldn't she at least lie and pretend that she's alright, for my benefit?**

**Sitting down beside Jackie's now lying down form, I swipe my thump across her cheek as a stray tear makes its way down," yeah, I know that you don't Jacks. Its just...I couldn't rat Kelso out, you know? Believe me, I tried to get him caught in the act numerous times. I have been laying traps left and right, you just never cared enough to notice or maybe you didn't want to. I don't know. I just...i didn't want you to find out the way that you did this morning. I saw the betrayal reflected in your eyes, and you don't know how badly I wanted to punch Kelso when I saw you take off. ...**_** (End Hyde's p.o.v.)**_


	20. Just want To sleep,Give me a Chance

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: many kudos to X for leaving an encouraging review. You are awesome and I heart you lots. If you haven't checked out What have I done? You should, I'd love your opinion on it.**_

_**Chapter #19**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

**Curling up under the covers on my cot, I close my eyes," I just want to go to sleep Steven, alright?"**

" **its not even seven o'clock though Jacks.", informs Hyde as he lays on his side next to me. Huh, its that early still? I thought that it was at least eight or close to nine. Guess that I was wrong. Either way I don't care, I'm tired and have had a long day. All that I want to do is fall asleep and forget my troubles if only for the rest of tonight. I'll deal with everything in the morning if I feel like it. Michael can just stay the hell away from me, if I see him I will kick him in the shin. I can't even stand to look at him right now.**

" **I know the time Steven.", I fib as I roll my eyes at him. Alright fine, so maybe I didn't know the time, Steven doesn't need to know this. Besides it doesn't even matter what time it is, I'm going to bed. I'm not ready to face the Foreman's, I'm not ready to face Donna and the others with their pity parade, I'm not ready to face Michael with his lies and excuses and I'm not even ready to face you Steven. Unfortunately for me though, I have no choice in facing you, we're bunking together now. The thought of locking you out crossed my mind, but I knew that you would find a way in. you're only a master at breaking and entering it seems. Case in point, the time you climbed through my bedroom window just to make sure I was alright. I still have no idea how you managed that.**

" **you're really going to sleep?", prods Hyde with visible disappointment shown in his features. What is with him tonight, why does he care if I'm calling it a night? More importantly, why does Steven look so downcast all of the sudden? To look at him right now, you would think that I just shot Steven down or rejected him. I have done neither of which. Was he hoping to talk to me about something? If so couldn't it just wait until the morning time? Does he really need to speak with me that badly? If so what could it possibly be about?**

" **I was planning on it.", I mumble with a sigh of exhaustion as I glance up at Steven. By now, he's leaning over me slightly with his eyes locked on mine. This shouldn't make me nervous, but for some odd reason it does. Steven and I have never been this close face to face before. The only other time that we were was last veteran's day and that was because we were about to kiss. This is different though, Steven and I aren't about to kiss...are we? No, no of course not! That is the stupidest question, why would Steven and I kiss? We made it clear last year that neither of us liked one another, or well he did at least. As for me? I've come to terms and moved on, for the most part anyway.**

**Laying down beside me now, Hyde pulls me in close to him," I'll keep you company then."**

**Nuzzling in next to Hyde, I silently sob into his chest," thanks Steven."**

" **you should think about giving another guy a chance Jacks.", suggests Hyde softly as he rubs circles on my back lightly. I just broke things off with Michael. You are going to have to excuse me if I'm not itching to jump back out into the dating field. One thing is for sure, I am never taking Michael back again. I'm through with him for good this time, all that he does is bring me heart ache. Well I am done shedding tears over him, he's a jerk. I'm not even all that sure why I'm crying right now. After earlier I thought for sure that I was all cried out, I guess not though.**

" **whats the point? I'll just wind up with another broken heart.", I retort with more than just a hint of bitterness. Huh, that came off kind of mean and rude, I hope that I didn't offend Steven. What else am I supposed to think though? The one guy who 'says' that he loves me is the same one who causes me so much pain. Who is to say that the next guy I date won't turn out to be a prick as well? I would rather wait until the right guy comes along before making any kind of commitments again.**

" **I would never hurt you.", confesses Hyde as he touches his hand to my cheek. This causes me to look up at him once more. Steven has no reason to hurt me. Why would he? In fact, all that Steven has ever done was comfort me. If Michael messed up, I knew precisely where to run. Sometimes, Steven would come find me if he knew something was wrong. Kind of like he did this afternoon. So, why would he make a point of telling me something that I already knew? Did Steven just want to remind me that he's here if I need him? If thats the case, he didn't need to I already know that I can count on Steven.**

" **I know, you never had to remind me. I trust you Steven.", I reassure as I smile up at him now. Reaching for Stevens hand thats resting on my cheek still, I take it in mine. I really do trust Steven. It would be hard for me not to trust him, especially after all he has done for me. He may never admit it out loud, but I know that Steven cares about me. I'm actually kind of glad that he does. These days it seems as though not a lot of people do, my mother didn't, its obvious that my father doesn't and I know Michael could give a damn. Why should he? He is too busy whoring himself around to care a bout me.**

**Gazing down at me, Hyde hugs my waist softly," you know, I'm not a bad guy Jackie."**

**Suddenly a bit uncomfortable, I turn my back to Steven and close my eyes once more," I never said that you were."**

" **give me a chance then.", pleads Hyde as he holds me close against him. Give you a chance? What does Steven mean? What does he want a chance for? I already said that I trust him, theres no reason for him to prove anything to me. As much as Steven might want others to think that he is a prick, I know that he's not. He's shown me that he isn't in the way that he comforts me. Aside from right now, I'm usually completely comfortable around Steven. I'm not even sure why, I guess its because I know that he would never intentionally hurt me.**

" **give you a chance for what Steven?", I ask in confusion as I turn to face him now. A gulp escapes me as I realize how close in proximity we are. Wow, if I thought things were awkward before I was way off. I would say that right now is ten times more awkward than before. I still have no idea what Steven is trying to ask me. Why doesn't he just come right out and say what he wants? It would sure make things a hell of a lot easier. What does he expect me to somehow guess what he's hinting at?**

" **to prove that I'm a decent guy and that I am nothing like Kelso. Thats all I want Jacks, let me have that chance.", insists Hyde with a look of both sincerity and determination. Let me get this straight, Steven wants to show me that he's a nice guy? Is that what he is honestly asking me? I already know that he is nothing like Michael. If he wants to prove it to me though, who am I to say no? I'm not sure why he insists on proving this to me, but if thats what he wants than alright. I'll give Steven a chance, what could I possibly have to lose?**

" **if thats what you want, then alright. You have one week to convince me otherwise Steven.", I confide as I rest my head on his shoulder now. I'm not exactly sure what I just agreed to, but it can't be anything too bad right? If Steven wants to reassure me that I can depend on his trust, who am I to tell him no? Besides its going to be nice having him around, especially since I know that Michael is going to try everything he can to get me to take him back. At least with Steven around, I won't have any problems resisting him. As a bonus, I know that Steven will kick the crap out of Michael in a minute if I asked him to.**

**Smirking down at me now, Hyde kisses my forehead gratefully," I could live with that." .....**


	21. Is this A good Ideal?,took A risk

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: what happened last chapter? No one left any feed back. Come on guys, get with the program, leave me something, any kind of comments helps me know what you guys like or dislike so throw me a bone here.**_

_**Chapter #20**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**I did it, I finally got my chance with Jackie. As long as I don't screw up, Jackie will be my girl. She has given me a week to prove that I'm nothing like Kelso. I'm determined to do just that too. Ever since Jackie started dating Kelso, I swore that I would make her mine. Well, I have my shot to do exactly that now and I won't mess up. I am going to show Jackie that I'm a man of my word...even if it kills me. As for Kelso? I don't give a damn if he finds out what I'm doing. **

**That moron had his chance for nearly three years. He finally blew it, now its my turn. I know that if she just gives me a chance, I can make Jackie happy again. I'm going to treat Jackie the way she deserves to me treated. If Kelso has a problem with me going after Jackie, let him try and take it up with me. Him and I both know what will happen. _(End Hyde's thoughts)_**

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**I finally did it, I broke up with Michael. He left me no choice in the matter, he cheated on me for the last time. I'm done with him for real this time. I am so tired of crying over Michael, I refuse to anymore. Steven thinks its time for me to give other guys a chance. You know what? He's right, I should give another guy a chance. I'm just not ready to do that as of right now. Right now all I want to do is have sometime alone with my thoughts. I don't want to jump into another relationship right now. I need time to let the open wounds Michael caused heal.**

**Earlier Steven told me that if I were his girl, he would never hurt me. Do I believe him though? Not entirely, no I can't say that I do. In truth, I am a little bit skeptical about his motives. Since when has Steven taken such an interest in me? Wasn't it just last year that he could hardly stand to be around me? What could have possibly changed his mind? More importantly, does he have an angle? Or is Steven merely telling the truth? I guess that only time will tell. **

**I have decided to give him an entire week to prove me wrong. What could I possibly have to lose? Maybe Steven will show me he's worth a second glance. Besides he does always console me when Michael cheats. That has to mean something right? _(End Jackie's thoughts)_**

_**(A day or so later; Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

" **whoa, you asked Jackie out? Is that smart man?", worries Eric as he nearly drops the pop sickle I just tossed him. Rolling my eyes from behind my sunglasses, I take a bite from my own ice pop. Is that smart? Um, let me think about this...uh yeah its smart. Why the hell wouldn't it be? I have waited three years for Jackie to come to her senses and toss Kelso to the curb. Well, guess what she finally has. Now its my turn to try and make her happy. I'm not about to risk it just because you think its a bad idea.**

" **Kelso has screwed up for the last time. Jackie is a single girl now.", I remind as I prop my feet up on the round table. There is nothing that Eric or anyone else could possibly say that is going to persuade me otherwise. I have earned my shot with Jackie and dammit I am going to take it. I took a risk the other night, Jackie and I were hanging out and I asked her on a date....well, sort of. I asked Jackie if she wanted to do something sometime with me and to my surprise she actually said yes.**

" **Kelso is going to flip man.", prompts Eric as he gages my reaction, I give him none. Instead I only offer a shrug of my shoulders. So Kelso is going to flip. So what? Does it honestly look as though I care what he thinks? Because I don't, to tell you the truth I could care less. Kelso has no say in who Jackie dates and doesn't date. He's not her boyfriend anymore and she's not his property. Jackie is a big girl, she can make her own decisions. **

" **whose fault is that? Because its definitely not mine or Jackie's. I didn't force Kelso into cheating on Jackie yet again. He did that by himself.", I argue rather defensively. Alright, so I'll admit that lately Kelso has become a sore spot for me. Everyone keeps on bringing him up. Like I seriously care what he thinks? No, I don't but everyone else does apparently. Even Jackie couldn't help but ask if our little outing was going to be a problem with Kelso. Why the hell does she even care? The guy is a jerk! He hurt her and she is still concerned about his well being? Sometimes I don't understand Jackie.**

**Walking over to the deep freeze, Eric grabs himself another pop sickle," I don't know Hyde, is this a good idea?"**

**Searching for a pair of socks, I pull them on along with my boots," its only one date, relax Erica"**

" **I still don't think that its a good idea, but its your choice man.", consents Eric with defeat. Tying up the last of my shoe laces, I grab my coat and pull it on. I know that Eric is only trying to look out for me, but he doesn't need to. I'm pretty sure that I can take care of myself. If it comes down to it, I can also deal with Kelso. If he comes around asking questions, I'll be upfront with him. I'm not scared of Kelso, I'll tell him that he had his chance with Jackie. Now that he's messed up for the last time, its my turn to try and make her happy. Kelso is not going to ruin this shot for me, no one is.**


	22. Whats the Big deal?

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: why am I not getting any reviews? If this continues, I may put this story on hold indefinitely until I get some kind of response. If that what you guys want? The choice is yours.**_

_**Chapter #21**_

_**(Jackie/Hyde's combined thoughts)**_

**tonight is my date with Steven. I wasn't expecting him to, but the other night when we were watching television? He asked me out on a date. I'm actually a little nervous about tonight. I never would have thought that Steven would ask me out. But he did, and secretly? I'm kind of glad that Steven did. Donna doesn't think its a good idea that I go out with Steven.**

**...But who cares? So what if Jackie used to be Kelso's girl. She broke up with that idiot. If they were still dating, then it would be a problem. But their not so why should it matter?**

**I mean, Donna has made it into this big deal when its not. Sure, Steven and Michael are best friends and I could see how Donna would think its a bad idea. But Michael has gone out with more then one of my cheerleader friends while we were dating!**

**...So as far as I'm concerned, who cares. What is Kelso going to do about it? Everybody know that I could kick his ass. I'm not worried about Kelso's reaction or what he thinks.**

**...Why should I be? Michael is not my boyfriend anymore. I can go on a date with who I want, whenever I want. Tonight I just happen to be going on a date with Steven. What is Michael going to do about it?**

**...Absolutely nothing, because its not his business or his choice. I asked Jackie out on a date and she said yes. If Kelso has a problem with that, let him try and take it up with me. I'll gladly knock some sense into him. Its been a while since I've done so, I might enjoy it.**


	23. Don't flip Out,Why is It important?

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: why am I not getting any reviews? If this continues, I may put this story on hold indefinitely until I get some kind of response. If that what you guys want? The choice is yours.**_

_**Chapter #22**_

_**(Donna's p.o.v.)**_

" **Jackie, I'm really glad that your done with Kelso. But why are you getting dressed up?", I inquire after spending the last half hour watching Jackie pick out clothes. It is really starting to freak me out, Jackie has never made such a fuss before. Why is making sure that she wears the perfect out fit suddenly so important? Who the hell is Jackie looking to impress anyway? She never mentioned meeting a guy, I'm her best friend I would know. Unless that little midget is hiding something from me. What the hell? I thought Jackie and I were past keeping secrets?**

" **I have a date....kind of, tonight.", confesses Jackie pausing only briefly to check my reaction. The look on my face is that of shock and surprise, oh my god! Jackie has a date tonight? Since when and with who? Why is she only telling me about this now? Maybe she was trying to keep things low key. I guess that kind of makes sense, if Kelso found out that Jackie was going out with another guy he would flip shit. This explains why she never mentioned anything to me. Who could Jackie have a date with though?**

" **you have a date? With who?", I interrogate excitedly while following Jackie around the room. I can't believe that Jackie actually has a date. This is great, I'm so proud of her. It is about time that Jackie moved on. She could do way better then Kelso, why hasn't she? If I were Jackie, I would have never put up with his crap for so long. Kelso was constantly cheating on Jackie, why she took him back all the time is beyond me. Way I see it, once a cheater is always a cheater.**

" **alright, don't flip. It's with Steven.", confides Jackie cautiously while waiting nervously for my reaction. Oh my god, what the hell! Did I just hear Jackie correctly? Jackie is going out on a date with Hyde? Our Hyde? The same dirty scruffy guy that she has hated for who knows how long? How the hell did this happen? Why would Jackie go on a date with Hyde? I thought that the two of them couldn't stand one another? When the hell did that change?**

**Nearly choking on my soda, I cough violently," you have a date with Hyde?! I thought that you hated him?"**

**Glaring over at me, Jackie rolls her eyes," thanks for the announcement Donna, I don't think Canada heard you. What gave you the idea that I hated Steven?"**

" **you mean aside from the fact that you're always saying how much you hate Hyde?", I remark with a hint of sarcasm and a roll of my eyes. Come on, Jackie is not fooling me. I know for a fact that she used to hate Hyde, Jackie only told me like everyday! What could have possibly changed her views toward him? Seriously, you don't just wake up one day and decide to go out on a date with someone you once despised. Something must have happened between the two of them, the question is what? Jackie's obviously not going to tell me**_**. (End Donna's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

" **things change Donna, whats so bad about that? Its just....Steven's there when I need him.", I reveal quietly as I settle on a light pink tank top and a plaid shirt to wear for an outfit. Why does Donna insist on making me talk about things? It is awkward enough that I admitted to going on a date with Steven Hyde. For the last three years Steven has only been my worst enemy. The only exception was those brief few months when I developed a crush on him, I realized quickly how stupid I was after our first and only date. When we kissed I told him that I felt nothing, only because I couldn't take his rejection. It would have torn me apart, so for my hearts sake I lied. Now by some chance here I am going on another date with Steven Hyde a year and a half later. How weird is that?**

**Turning her back to me as I change, Donna sits up on my bed with interest," hasn't Hyde kind of always been there? I'll be it unwilling at times, but still. What has changed?"**

**Combing out my damp hair, I flip my head forward as I scrunch my hair," I don't know, its like ever since he found out about my home life...Steven has wanted to take care of me. He is the reason I'm living with the Foreman's now, Steven talked to them."**

" **so unlike Kelso, Hyde is dependable? I guess I could understand this. Speaking of Kelso, does he know about this?", comments Donna once again following me around the room. Um, no! Why the hell would I tell Michael that I accepted an offer to go out with Steven? It is none of his business where I go or who I am with when I'm out. Michael cheated on me and broke my heart. As far as I'm concerned, I don't owe Michael any kind of explanation. Besides how many of my cheerleader friends has he slept with? Steven and I are only going out on a harmless date. We probably won't even kiss...though I kind of hope that we do.**

" **exactly, Michael is never around. Why should Michael know about this? Its none of his business Donna.", I snap rather harshly before regarding Donna with a scowl. I can not believe Donna. After all the crap that Michael has put me through, she is actually defending him? What about me? I have feelings too, and Michael as broke my heart repeatedly. I don't owe Michael anything. If he has a problem with Steven and I going out for a date together he can just take it up with me. You know what? I don't even care if he finds out. I am not his girlfriend anymore, he has no say in who I see.**

" **I had a feeling that you would say that.", mutters Donna with a concerned sigh. What is the big deal? So Steven and I are going on a date. This isn't going to be the end of the world. Even if Michael does find out, what the hell is he going to do? Sure, he will more than likely be mad but he'll get over it eventually. Besides this is probably only a one time deal anyway. Everybody knows that Steven doesn't do relationships and I'm not about to start up some casual agreement with him. That just isn't the kind of girl that I am. Things will be back to normal by the end of the week, just wait and see**_**. (End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

_**Author's Note: sorry about the wait, had to catch up on this story in my notebook. i have decided that if that story doesn't start seeing a decent amount of reviews i may just cancel it until people show interest in it by request. if i see reviews for this i'll update regularly, if not i won't.  
**_


	24. Eric's slipup,Aww how Sweet

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: why am I not getting any reviews? If this continues, I may put this story on hold indefinitely until I get some kind of response. If that what you guys want? The choice is yours.**_

_**Chapter #23**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

" **hey Eric, is Steven here?", I question after I walk into the basement. To say that I am nervous about our date would be a severe understatement. Truth be told I am terrified! I wasn't expecting Steven to ever ask me out, here I am though about to go on a date with him. Should I have just canceled? This is going to be extremely awkward, especially for me. Steven is Michael's best friend, what the hell am I doing? Michael is going to be so angry when he finds out about the two of us. This could break up the gang. Do I really want that kind of responsibility on my shoulders?**

" **Jackie? You look...", starts Hyde over taken with awe and unable to finish his sentence. The look on both Steven and Eric's faces is enough to make me blush. I always had a feeling that Steven secretly thought that I was attractive, but Eric? I would have never guessed, he has always referred to me as the spawn of Satan. Maybe Eric just hides the fact he thinks that I'm hot a little better than Steven.**

" **hot!", finishes Eric at Hyde's loss of words. This causes me to turn beat red with embarrassment, I can't believe that Eric thinks I am hot! I'm not really surprised because well, come on. It is so obvious that I am, but still. I can't believe that Eric blurted that out right in front of Donna! That is so funny, the look on Donna's face is priceless too. She looks like she is about to kill Eric. Its takes everything in me to keep from laughing, but I can't help but let out a tiny chuckle.**

**Wincing as Donna whacks him upside the head, Eric rubs his sore spot," what? Excuse me for noticing, damn."**

**Blushing at Eric's out burst, I offer a shy smile," thanks Eric...I think."**

" **Jackie, you're beautiful. ....Would you two get bent!", snaps Hyde defensively as Eric shouts out ewww, and Donna coos' an aww in at his admittance. Covering my mouth, I try my best not to show that I'm laughing. Steven can be such a sweetheart when he wants to be. After all the hours the I spent getting ready for tonight, I'm glad that he thinks I look so nice. I was hoping that I would. I'm not sure why, but it was important that I looked my best for Steven tonight. Judging by the way him and Eric keep checking me out, I'd say I did a job well done.**

" **forget about them, come on baby. Lets go.", I suggest after I grab his hand shyly and gently tug him toward me. Grinning happily as Hyde wraps an arm snuggly around my waist, I plant a light kiss on his cheek. Quickly looking away as he smiles, I allow Steven to lead me outside. Tonight is going to be great, I just know it. I'm still not sure where Steven and I are going after dinner, he's keeping that a secret. Now, its true that I love surprises but I wish Steven would at least throw me a hint. Not knowing is going to drive me insane.**

**Opening the passenger door for me, Hyde waits for me to climb in before closing it once more," I don't get it, why are you dressed up? I thought we agreed on Olive Garden, Jacks?"**

**Scooting over close to Hyde, I place my hand over his shyly," we are, but I wanted to look nice for you."**

" **you would have looked nice in jeans and a t-shirt too doll.", comments Hyde casually as we back out of the Foreman's drive way and head towards Olive Garden. Aww, Steven! He can be so sweet when he wants to be. Why did I spend so much time dressing up then? Steven is right, I would have looked nice in just jeans and a shirt. Why did I think it was so important to impress Steven? Its probably because I like him so much. All I want is for everything to go right on our date tonight.**

" **thanks Steven, you clean up really great too. Its nice to see you without your sun glasses for once.", I compliment in reply as my hand wonders up to his cheek. I love being able to see Steven's eyes, their such a beautiful color of blue. Looking in to Steven's eyes is almost like staring up at the sky on a sunny day, they have this great sparkle. I never understood why Steven insisted on hiding his eyes behind those stupid sun glasses. Hmm, I may have to purposely break them. After all, I'd much rather see Steven's beautiful eyes than those stupid shades.**_** (End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_


	25. Do you Like me?,What the Hell!

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: why am I not getting any reviews? If this continues, I may put this story on hold indefinitely until I get some kind of response. If that what you guys want? The choice is yours.**_

_**Chapter #24**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

" **dinner was really nice Steven, but you didn't have to pay. I had money.", I remind as the two of us walk back toward the El Camino. Waiting quietly while Steven opens the passenger door for me, I climb inside. I would have had no problem paying my half of the bill, its not like I'm strapped for cash or anything. After all, I am the mayors daughter. What is the big deal with letting me foot the bill for once? It definitely has to be a guy thing. Oh well, at least Steven actually paid and I wasn't used as an accessory to dine and dash. I still can't believe thats what Michael used to do, how could I have dated such a moron?**

" **don't worry about it Jacks, I wanted to pay. Besides on a date the guy usually pays anyway.", confides Steven before starting up the Camino and taking off down the road. Well, he has me there. On a date it usually is the guy that winds up paying. But there is only one thing wrong with this scenario, Steven and I aren't on a date. Or at least I don't think that we are. The only thing I remember him asking me is if I wanted to hangout with him sometime. While I did tell Donna we were on a date, that was only because I was secretly hoping thats what this was.**

" **well, yeah. If we were on a date thats how it would go. ...Are we on a date Steven?", I question curiously before stealing a glance over at him. The look on his face is one of disappointment and slight irritation. Huh, maybe I shouldn't have asked that. The thing is, I wasn't sure if thats what we were doing tonight. I hope that I didn't just offend Steven, I like him a lot. If he says this is a date, then I'm all for it.**

**Frowning mostly to himself, Hyde glance over at me," what is that supposed to mean. Jackie, I asked you out didn't I?"**

**Sitting in the bed of Hyde's Camino with him after he parks, I stare up at the night sky," nothing, I thought we were hanging out is all. Steven, your exact words to me were 'hey did you want to do something with me?'. I figured you wanted to hangout."**

" **well, fine. Did you want to go on a date Saturday?", proposes Steven as he reaches to place my hand in his. I never thought this day would come. Steven is asking me out on a date, an actual real date. The first question that comes to my mind is, why? I have always had it on pretty good authority that Steven disliked me. I'm not even all that sure why, we just never seemed to get along. There were a few times when I attempted to bond with Steven, he just wasn't having it though. Eventually, I began to despise him as much as he did me.**

**Looking up at Hyde silently, I play with the hem of his shirt," why would you ask me out? Aren't you supposed to hate me Steven?"**

**Placing a kiss on my cheek, Hyde wraps an arm around me," first of all, why wouldn't I ask you out Jacks? Secondly, I hated that you were with Kelso. I never hated you, lets get things straight."**_** (End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

" **so, you were jealous of Michael?", ponders Jackie with a look of confusion shining in her eyes. Lets keep one thing clear, I was not jealous of Kelso. I just couldn't stand the fact that he was with Jackie. That is the complete opposite of jealousy, its not even in the realm of envy. Why Jackie stayed with Kelso for as long as she did, I will never know. For nearly two and a half years, I had to lend Jackie my should to cry on when that idiot messed things up. Its no surprise that I came to despise Jackie for this sole fact after a while.**

" **what? No! I was not jealous of Kelso. I just couldn't figure out why you kept taking back a jerk like him.", I state firmly, clearly offended by Jackie's assumption. Fine, so I will admit that I was the tiniest bit of jealous. That is only because I had no idea what Jackie saw in a guy like Kelso. Didn't she know that she could do so much better then him? Why couldn't Jackie have only given another guy a shot for once, everyone knows Kelso is no good for her.**

**Taking a step toward me, Jackie risks a nervous glance up at me," so what are you saying? Does this mean you like me?"**

**Not sure what to say, I kick at the ground," well, do you like me?"**

" **yeah, kind of.", admits Jackie shyly before blushing red from embarrassment. Kind of? What is that supposed to mean. How the hell am I supposed to work with a kind of? You either like me or you don't which is it Jackie? She can't expect to to honestly accept that as an answer. What, is Jackie so afraid of? Is she afraid to put herself out there? If thats the case, then so am I. We're both in the same boat there. Doesn't the fact that I asked her out say something?**

" **kind of? What, thats it? Come on Jackie, I asked you out didn't I? Doesn't that say something to you? When have I ever asked out a girl?", I comment truthfully with my hand over Jackie's once more. The only other girl that I even came close to liking was Donna. She is with Eric now so you can guess how that turned out. Does Jackie really need me to spell it out for her? I asked her on a date, that should mean something dammit.**

**With a shake of her head, Jackie gives me a light nudge," yeah, I guess your right Steven. What did you want to do Saturday night?**

**Pulling Jackie into my arms, I peck her softly on the forehead," whatever you want is cool with me, but no roller disco. Are we clear?"**_** (End Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**I just went on a date with Steven...kind of. When he asked if I wanted to do something with him, I thought he wanted to hangout. Turns out he wanted to take me on a date. We're going out again on Saturday. Its weird, I never would have guessed Steven and I would go on an actual date. I'm glad that we did though, Steven is really sweet. If things go well, I could see myself as his girlfriend. **

**My head is spinning right now. I'm still trying to put all the pieces back together, I'm not ready to jump into things. Michael cheated on me, he broke my heart repeatedly. I think its safe to say I'm done with him. Should I have really gone on a date with his best friend though? Don't get me wrong, I like Steven. But something tells me when Michael finds out about us, he is going to flip. ..**_**. (End Jackie's thoughts)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**I finally did it, I asked Jackie out. Much to my shock, she said yes. This is my shot, and I may not get another one. Somehow, I need to convince Jackie to be my girl. If she would only give me a chance, I'll prove to her I'm worth it. All that I want to do is protect Jackie. If she were my girl, I would make sure no one would ever hurt her again. **

**I'm not an idiot, I know Jackie's afraid of what Kelso will think. She shouldn't have to be though, what is it to him? Its none of Kelso's business who Jackie dates, if he has an issue he can take it up with me. I'll happily set him straight. ...**_**(End Hyde's thoughts)**_

_**(Kelsi's thoughts)**_

**What the hell is this? Why did Jackie just kiss Hyde's cheek? Why are his arms around her waist? Have those two been sneaking around behind my back? Thats it, Hyde is a dead man! I can't believe he would stab me in the back this way! Hyde is such a jerk. I'm supposed to be his best friend and he dogged me! I'll bet anything that he has been waiting for me to get caught. That way he could make his move. **

**What about Jackie? I'll bet anything that she has been looking for a reason to break up with me. I can't believe the two of them. How could they do this to me? It doesn't matter, their not going to get away with this. I'm going to confront them both. After that, I'm going to kick the crap out of Hyde.**_** ...(End Kelso's thoughts)**_


	26. Kelso knows,Basement brawl

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: why am I not getting any reviews? If this continues, I may put this story on hold indefinitely until I get some kind of response. If that what you guys want? The choice is yours.**_

_**Chapter #25**_

_**(a day or so later)**_

_**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

" **Kelso? Where is everybody else? Why are you sitting down here by yourself?", I ask after making my way down to the basement. Instead of finding it full of the rest of the gang, its empty. No one is down here, no one except Kelso that is. What the hell is he doing down here alone? Is he waiting for the others to show up? If thats the case why not just go to the Hub? Everyone is probably grabbing a burger down there right now.**

" **why don't you tell me, Hyde?", remarks Kelso with a scowl fixed in my direction. What the hell is his problem? ...Shit, does he know about Jackie and I? No, no he couldn't know about that. Donna and Eric wouldn't rat me out. Not after I promised the both of them that I would talk to Kelso about whatever might be going on between Jackie and I. He couldn't have saw me and Jackie out, we were really careful. My best bet is to play it cool until I know for sure he knows.**

" **how the hell should I know?", I mutter with disinterest before making my way toward the deep freeze. Grabbing myself a pop sickle, I rip the wrapper off before biting off into it. I'm not completely sure, but I have a pretty good feeling that somehow Kelso knows about Jackie and I. Why else would he be this hostile toward me? If he does know, then all thats left for me to do is explain to him about Jackie and I and then stand my ground.**

**Regarding me with an angry glare, Kelso stands from his seat," I heard about your little date with Jackie a few nights ago. I can't believe that you would stab your own friend in the back."**

**Realizing why Kelso is here, I tense up while sighing to myself," so you heard about Jackie and I? What about it? I didn't stab you in the back Kelso. If I remember correctly, Jackie broke up with you. Its none of your business who she dates."**

" **that doesn't matter, Hyde! You went out on a date with Jackie, twice! I saw the two of you kiss. You are supposed to be my best friend!", argues Kelso after taking a threatening step towards me. Standing my ground, I don't even bother to back up a step. I'm not afraid of Kelso, he doesn't scare me. I have beaten this guy up more times than I can count. What could he possibly do besides get one cheap shot in?**

**Trying my best to remain calm, I grab myself a beer," you still are my best friend Kelso."**

**With an angry shake of his head, Kelso folds his arms across his chest," I'm not so sure anymore about that Hyde. Who is to say that you weren't waiting for me to screw up. You had better break things off with Jackie. I mean it, Hyde."**

" **I can't help that I like Jackie. Besides, why are you mad at me? Your the one who cheated on her. All that you ever did was hurt Jackie. I'm tired of picking up after you Kelso. What do you mean I had better break things off with Jackie? Break things off with her or what?", I counter while slowly beginning to square off with Kelso. My fists are both clenched tightly at my sides. A quick glance lets me know that his are too. Things are starting to get ugly and fast. If someone doesn't show up soon, a fight might break out.**

**Making a point to get in my face, Kelso shoves at me roughly," never mind or what, just break it off Hyde." **

**Raising an amused eyebrow, I place my beer down," I don't have to listen to you, Jackies a big girl. She can make her own decisions."**

" **fair enough, you leave me no choice then Hyde. I warned you.", comments Kelso before his fist connects squarely with my jaw with a loud crack. Stumbling back only slightly, I touch a finger to my lip. Upon seeing a trickle of blood hit my finger tip, I quickly begin to lose it. Before I can stop myself, I lunge at Kelso knocking him to the ground. I never thought that I would fight with Kelso over a girl, but here I am. He started it and now I'm ending it. He deserves everything that he has coming too. **_**(End Hyde's p.o.v.)**_


	27. Its not Official,guys Are neanderthals

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: why am I not getting any reviews? If this continues, I may put this story on hold indefinitely until I get some kind of response. If that what you guys want? The choice is yours.**_

_**Chapter #26**_

_**(Donna's p.o.v.)**_

" **I still think its a little weird that you're dating Hyde.", I acknowledge with an amused smile as I trail Jackie downstairs and outside. Actually, I think that it is kind of cool. I always wanted to double date with someone. The one and only time Eric, me, Jackie and Kelso went on a double date was when we went to the drive-in theater. We weren't even there for ten minutes and they were making out in the backseat! Who could watch a movie while the two of them were going at it?**

" **I know, so do I. It not official though, Steven hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet.", reminds Jackie with a sigh as she tries to hide the sadness in her voice. Unfortunately for her, I can see it in Jackie's eyes. The two of them have gone out on three dates and hung out a lot in between. Hyde still hasn't gotten up the courage to ask her out though. Its obvious that he wants Jackie to be his girlfriend, I'm just not sure what the big hold up is. He had better not wait too long, Jackie's not one to stay single long. Case in point, her on-off relationship with Kelso.**

**Smiling over at Jackie, I give her a playful nudge," yeah, I know. But he will, trust me. The two of you go great together, anyone can see that."**

**Following me down the basement steps, Jackie stops when she hears loud arguing," Donna, do you hear that? It sounds like some one is having an argument."**

" **more like their having a fight, and it sounds like Hyde and Kelso!", I exclaim with a frown before rolling my eyes. I had an idea that it was the two of them. I am just going to take a wild guess and assume that Kelso knows about Jackie and Hyde. By the sounds of things, he's not happy about it either. We have to go down there and do something. We can't just let them fight it out, especially not over Jackie! Ugh, men are such Neanderthals when it comes to their girl friends or in Kelso's case ex-girlfriends. **_**(End Donna's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

" **I knew this would happen, what should we do Donna?", I groan helplessly while leaning back against the basement door. Somehow I knew that all of this would blow up in my face eventually. Well, looks like today was the day. Everything was finally starting to work itself out. Steven and I were getting to know one another and I was beginning to like him a lot. Now everything is a huge mess again. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get a break.**

" **isn't it obvious? Jackie, we have to stop them. You take kelso, I'll deal with Hyde.", orders Donna with one hand firmly on the basement door knob. Great, I get the joy of taking care of Michael? This is exactly how I wanted to spend my day! Now what am I supposed to do? Its not as though I can explain myself or make Michael feel better. How could I? I'm practically dating his best friend! Of all the guys that I could have picked, I chose Steven. Sometimes I can be such a moron, I knew this would only blow up in my face.**

" **deal, ooh this is all my fault. Knock it off Michael kelso!", I yell after opening the basement door. My presence seems to have gone unnoticed. The two of them continue scuffling as if I'm not even there. How the hell does Donna expect me to contain Michael? I weigh ninety-five pounds for god sake! When Steven said that he would handle things with Michael, I didn't think that meant the two of them would beat the crap out of one another. I knew that I should have just been upfront with Michael from the start.**

**Barging her way into the basement, Donna pulls Hyde and Kelso apart," alright, thats enough you two!" **

**Grabbing hold of Kelso's arm, I yank him back as he goes to lunge at Hyde," that is enough Michael, stop!"**

" **no why should I? Afraid I'll hurt your new boyfriend?", counters Kelso filled with anger. Tearing himself from my grip, I jump back a step as Michael turn his full attention on me. Remembering that I'm the one who should be angry with him, I return Michael's scowl with one of my own. 'It is none of your business what guy I choose to date Michael Kelso and you know it!', I scream at him silently. Standing my ground, my eyes never drop from Michael's as we engage in a staring contest.**

" **Steven is not my new boyfriend! Even if he were its none of your business.", I snap back loudly while my hand grasps a tight hold on Michael's arm. Last time I checked, I'm a single girl right now. I can go out with whoever I want, whenever I want. I don't have to explain myself to Michael, he is not my keeper. Maybe if Michael wasn't a cheating jackass the two of us would still be together.**

**Breaking free of my hold, Kelso pushes me off of him," it is when your fooling around with my 'supposed to be' best friend!"**

**Stumbling backwards after Kelso shoves me, I lose my balance and knock my head on the coffee table," owe! What the hell Michael!"**

" **oh my god, I'm so sorry Jackie.", apologizes Kelso before rushing to my side. Pushing him away from me, I sit up and place my hand to the back of my head. Wincing at the feel of warm liquid, I risk a glance at my hand. Great, I'm bleeding! I should have just let the two idiots fight. With luck maybe they would have knocked each other out. Instead, now I'm the one sitting on the floor with a cut and knot on the back of my head.**

" **you're an asshole Kelso.", yells Donna before walking over and frogging Michael twice on the arm. Uh, yeah he is! What the hell is Michael's problem? I'm not his girlfriend anymore! When is he going to realize that the two of us are over. I'm through taking him back only to end up hurt. I like Steven now and if Michael has a problem with that then oh well!. He can either learn to accept things or never talk to me again, its his choice.**

**Kneeling down beside me, Hyde examines the back of my head carefully," she is bleeding you idiot! I should kick your ass Kelso! Come here Jackie, are you alright?"**

**Slapping Steven's hands away from me, I push myself to my feet," what the hell do you think? Why don't you both do me a favor and leave me alone." ...**_** (End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_


	28. Two morons,Where has Jackie gone?

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: why am I not getting any reviews? If this continues, I may put this story on hold indefinitely until I get some kind of response. If that what you guys want? The choice is yours.**_

_**Chapter #27**_

_**(Donna's p.o.v.)**_

" **you're both morons, you know that right?", I yell out in anger before whacking both Kelso and Hyde upside the head. These two are dumb as they get. I can not believe those idiots were actually fighting over Jackie. Like that really solved anything for the two of them. If anything, they have just made things worse for themselves. Jackie just took off to god knows where. Thanks to Kelso, she has a welt and open cut on the back of her head. I should kick the crap out of both of them.**

" **whatever, Hyde started it." blames Kelso like the little five year old that he is. I know for a fact that its not Hyde's fault. He would never intentionally pick a fight with Kelso, especially not over Jackie. Hyde knows how upset this entire thing has made Jackie. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize whatever it is the two of them could have. Right now it looks like Hyde may have accidentally done just that. After this I don't think Jackie is going to want to speak to either one of them.**

" **what? No I didn't, you came at me!", reminds Hyde after frogging Kelso twice on the shoulder. Rolling my eyes at the two of them, I shove them each onto a chair. Walking over towards the fridge, I grab us all out a beer. Tossing one to both of the moron twins, I crack mine open and take a long swig. When are the two of them going to realize that all this fighting is getting them no where. What are they going to do, end a friendship over a girl? That is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard. Someone needs to talk some sense into both of these dumb asses.**

" **your both idiots, Jackie doesn't want to speak to either of you. I don't blame her either, your both jerks.", I state with a scowl directed at Kelso more so then Hyde. Why does Kelso have to be such an ass hole? It is none of his business who Jackie dates anymore. She isn't his girlfriend anymore, and thank god she never will be again. Kelso has done some rotten things to Jackie, that bastard has hurt her time and again. It is about time that she finally became fed up enough with him to leave for good.**

**Holding an ice pack up to his eye, Hyde turns his attention to me," she said that Donna?"**

**Regarding Hyde with a look of slight irritation, I roll my eyes at him," uh yeah. If I were her, I wouldn't speak to you either."**

" **why am I a jerk? Hyde is the one who stole Jackie from me. You broke the code, you're wrong. How could you stab your oldest friend in the back?", attacks Kelso out of hurt and anger. Its only now that I begin to feel the least bit sad for him. Oh my god, Kelso is absolutely right. I hate to agree with him, but its true. Hyde betrayed Kelso and their friendship by making a move on Jackie. Kelso has every right to be mad with him, but not to pick a fight with him. These two need to work things out or this whole fight could break up the gang. I know thats something neither of them want to happen either.**

" **I did not steal her from you. Jackie broke up with you Kelso. Besides, I was going to tell you. The only reason I didn't is because you beat me to the punch.", confides Hyde with a heavy sigh. Glancing over at Hyde, I can see that he is telling the truth. The other night, he promised Jackie that he would talk to Kelso about the two of them. I know Hyde and he wouldn't lie to her, he was going to speak to Kelso and set things straight. Unfortunately he waited too long and was too late, things could have gone differently if he hadn't stalled.**

" **I almost hate to say it, but Kelso is actually right. You did break the code Hyde, you should have told him about Jackie before making a move on her.", I point out after finishing the last of my beer. This earns me a victory grin from Kelso. Just because I agree with the moron, doesn't mean I think he was in the right. Kelso should have known better than to pick a fight with Hyde. Out of all the times the two of them have fought, how many times has Kelso won? Not once, Hyde kicks the crap out of him every time. This time was no exception either. Hyde might have a black eye, but Kelso has a busted lip and a bloody nose. Its safe to say Hyde won that fight.**

**Slapping me on the back, Kelso smiles in triumph," thanks Donna, at least I have one good friend."**

**Frowning to himself, Hyde tosses his icepack aside," I didn't plan for things to happen, they just kind of....did. Look Kelso, for what its worth I'm sorry. ...I'm really sorry."**

" **is that supposed to make me feel any better? You went behind my back Hyde! How could you do that to your best friend?", inquires Kelso with more hurt evident in his voice than anger. Its really hard not to sympathize with Kelso right now. Hyde never meant him any harm, its not his fault that he developed feelings for Jackie. Things happen that we can't control over, it isn't as though Hyde intentionally set out to hurt Kelso. He would never do that, I know him better then anyone else. Hyde and I have been friends since kinder garden, if I don't know him than no one does.**

**Taking off his sun glasses, Hyde clips them onto his shirt pocket before running his hands over his face," no, I guess not. It doesn't matter though, Jackie hates us both. I really am sorry about things though Kelso. I should have been upfront with you about everything and I wasn't." ...**_** (End Donna's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Kelso's thoughts)**_

**what else could possibly go wrong? Jackie's not speaking to me. My friendship with Hyde is on the rocks, and Donna won't let up on the lectures. How could the two of them do this to me? Didn't Hyde think that I would care he's messing around with Jackie? You don't date another guys girl, its against the rules. Hyde broke the code, he's wrong! **

**Is he really willing to risk our friendship over Jackie? The last I checked, he couldn't stand her. Now he wants to date Jackie? When the hell did things change? I wouldn't care so much if Hyde would have just been upfront with me, but he wasn't. Why did he have to sneak around with Jackie, of all the girls in point place? Why my Jackie? **_**(End Kelso's thoughts)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**I've looked everywhere, I can't find Jackie. Where could she have possibly gone? I hope that she's alright, Jackie knocked her head pretty hard. All thanks to Kelso, I should kick his ass for laying a hand on her. Jackie wants nothing to do with me now. I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me. It's not entirely my fault though. I never wanted to fight Kelso, he came after me. **

**I was only defending myself. None of this matters to Jackie though, she doesn't want to see me now. Why does Kelso have to be such a jack ass? I was going to tell him about Jackie and I. He never gave me the chance to though. Whatever shot I had with Jackie is probably gone now, I may as well accept this. I just wish I hadn't ruined things before they started. **_**(End Hyde's thoughts)**_

_**(Donna's thoughts)**_

**Well, it took me a while, but I finally talked some sense into those idiots. Lets just hope that I set the two of them straight. Fighting isn't going to get them anywhere, especially not with Jackie. I wouldn't be shocked if she gives the both of them the cold shoulder for the next few days. Jackie's nick name isn't the ice queen for nothing, she earned it for a reason. When she's not talking to someone, she means business. No amount of apologies or I'm sorries is going to change that. **

**The two of them are just going to have to settle their differences, whether they like it or not. If Hyde and Kelso don't make amends and smooth things over, everyone is going to choose sides. This whole thing could break up the gang and nobody wants that. Thats all up to the two of them though, I have done all that I could do. Right now, I'm more focused on finding Jackie than anything else. When she left, Jackie had a fairly big knot on the back of her head. Lets not forget that she was bleeding a bit, Kelso is such a moron. I should kick his ass for hurting Jackie the way he did.**_** (End Donna's thoughts)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**Why are guys almost always jerks? I thought maybe Steven was different. He seemed sweet and kind, almost out of character for him when we were out. Now I'm wondering if it was all just an act. What else am I supposed to think? I just found Steven and Michael fighting....over me for god sake! Steven knows how uncomfortable I was about telling Michael about us. Why the hell would he get into a fight with him? **

**Steven had to have known I would be angry. I'm more than angry with him right now, I'm furious. Steven better not even show his face around me for the next few days. So help me god if he does, I'll give him more than a piece of my mind. If Steven doesn't tread lightly, he just may have a matching black eye courtesy of me.**_** (End Jackie's thoughts)**_


	29. It wasn't My fault,She wants To what?

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: why am I not getting any reviews? If this continues, I may put this story on hold indefinitely until I get some kind of response. If that what you guys want? The choice is yours.**_

_**Chapter #28**_

_**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

**Walking into my room after a long day, I kick out of my shoes. Noticing Jackie's sleeping form sprawled out on her tiny cot, I smile in relief. At least now I can go to sleep knowing she's safe. Taking a chance, I lay down quietly beside her. Placing a light kiss on the back of Jackie's neck, I whisper into her ear," for whatever its worth, I'm sorry Jacks."**

**" I know that you are Steven.", I hear Jackie reply softly with her back turned toward me. Startled by her response, I glance down at Jackie silently. Has she been awake this entire time? I thought Jackie would be way more angry with me than she is. As of yet, she hasn't yelled or slapped me once. Should I be relieved or worried though? Jackie has never been this calm before, especially after storming off the way she did. Maybe she had time to think and realized I wasn't the one at fault, Kelso was.**

**" if you would just hear me out, I'll explain everything Jackie.", I promise with a slight plea present in my voice. I'm not letting my guard down just yet, I know better than to do that. For all I know this could be a set up, I have seen Jackie chew Kelso out enough times to know that I'm not out of the line of fire yet. All I want to do is explain to Jackie that this afternoon wasn't my fault. It was my intention to smooth things over with Kelso, not fight with him. If he hadn't have thrown the first punch, I wouldn't be in the mess I'm in right now.**

**" you don't have to defend yourself, Donna told me what happened. Steven, I know its not your fault. This doesn't make you any less of a jack ass though.", clarifies Jackie with a growing frown as she finally turns to face me. She isn't mad at me then? Well, I guess thats a good sign. Jackie doesn't look too happy, but at least she hasn't kicked me out of bed yet. Wait, did she say that Donna cleared everything up? How the hell did she know where Jackie was? I have spent the last four hours looking for Jackie, where the hell could she have gone? For the most part, I know all of Jackie's hide out places.**

**Touching a hand to Jackie's cheek, I place an arm around her waist," somehow I figured that it wouldn't. So, then you know Kelso came at me first?"**

**With a small nod of her head, Jackie settles against my shoulder with a sigh," yeah, Donna made it clear that all you wanted to do was smooth things over with Michael. Just because you didn't start things, doesn't mean your not a jerk Steven Hyde. You can stop agreeing with me, it won't make me any less upset with you."**

**" what will then Jacks? What am I supposed to do right now?", I question desperately before taking hold of Jackie's hand. The last thing that I want is for Jackie and I to be on bad terms. She's the only girl that I have ever felt this way about. I'm not even completely sure what it is I feel, but I know that I care about Jackie more than I would usually allow myself to. That alone is enough to scare the crap out of me, how could she have gotten that far under my skin? No other girl has ever had this kind of effect on me, what makes Jackie so different?**

**" your asking me? I don't know Steven. The only thing that I know, is that I need to talk with Michael.", confides Jackie in an almost hushed tone. Tensing almost immediately at the mention of Kelso's name, my hands clench into fists at my side. She has to be kidding me. Jackie doesn't need to talk with Kelso. What the hell could she possibly have to speak with him about? The guy is a prick, all Kelso has ever done was hurt her. Besides, he is only going to stir up more crap. I'm not a moron, I know what Kelso is up to. He is looking for any opportunity he can find to win Jackie over. I don't want Jackie going to see him, let alone all by herself.**

**Staring down at Jackie with displeasure, my arms tighten around her," what the hell for?"**

**Placing a kiss on my cheek, Jackie nuzzles herself further into my arms," not for the reasons that you think. I want to tell him to back off Steven. Michael had his chance, I like you now."**

**" want me there when you talk with him?", I inquire with a reluctant huff. I'm still not delighted about the idea of Jackie and Kelso alone together. But I can't let Jackie on to this, if she thinks that I don't trust her things could take a turn for the worst. The truth is I do trust Jackie, its Kelso that I doubt. He made it perfectly evident that he wanted me to break things off with Jackie. Since thats not going to happen anytime soon, there is no doubt in my mind that Kelso has something up his sleeves to break us up. I know Kelso, he'll stop at nothing to get Jackie back.**

**" I should probably do this on my own....Come on, Steven. This is important to me, besides your the only one I want. Doesn't that count for anything?"**

**Laying on my back, I stare up at the ceiling," all you want to do is talk with him Jacks? You're not going to take him back?"**

**Leaning over me so she has my attention, Jackie places several kisses against my lips," no. I like you now and only you. Steven, I need to tell Michael that its over. Thats all I want to do, I promise."**_** (End Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

_**(next afternoon)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**The good news is, Jackie's no longer mad at me. The bad news is, she wants to talk with Kelso alone. Jackie swears thats all she wants to do is tell him its over. I believe her, but I don't trust Kelso. Its no secret that he'll do anything to get her back. If I told Jackie that I didn't want her to see Kelso, she'd think that I didn't trust her. So, I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Jackie left for the Hub a few minutes ago to look for Kelso. All that I can do now is wait for Jackie and hope that she doesn't take Kelso back. Other than that, things are out of my hands right now. I have no control over what is going to happen and I hate it. I'm driving myself crazy with worry. **_**(End Hyde's thoughts)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**I'm so nervous right now, I have every right to be too. I am about to tell Michael that we are over, for good this time. He is not going to be happy about this, but it has to be done. I'll be damned if I'm just going to stand by and allow Michael to continue breaking my heart. He has put me through a lot of crap, never again though. Michael is going to have to deal with the fact that I like Steven now. I'm not about to lie or hide it from him. If I want to be with Steven, I'm going to be with him. Michael or no one else is going to stop me. Steven makes me happy now, everyone else will just have to deal with that. If they can't? Thats their problem, not mine.**_** (End Jackie's thoughts) **_


	30. We need To talk,What the Hell michael!

_**Description: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors Note: why am I not getting any reviews? If this continues, I may put this story on hold indefinitely until I get some kind of response. If thats what you guys want? The choice is yours. While i'm on this topic, the other story I have been work on has been put aside for the time being. Seems that I have developed a slight case of writers block toward that story. So I'm taking it off my mind for the time being. When I get an idea for it I'll continue it, IF I think people will review it. You guys need to understand that criticism lets a writer know what you like, dislike, want or don't want. When I receive none its impossible to know what I'm doing write or wrong. Its your job as the reader to tell me. This being said, sorry for the wait and enjoy.**_

_**Chapter #29**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

" **hey Michael, I'm glad that I found you. We need to talk, its about Steven and I.", I confide cautiously after slowly making my way toward him. I'm nervous about the conversation that I'm about to have with Michael. To be fair, who wouldn't be? I am about to tell my ex boyfriend that I have been seeing his best friend. Not exactly a topic that I'm looking forward to discussing. Things couldn't be more awkward then they are right now. I know that I should have been upfront with Michael a lot sooner, but I was afraid of how he would react. It seems that I had every right to be scared, the other day I came to the basement and found Steven and Michael fighting. They were arguing and throwing punches because of me, it was all my fault. I came between two best friends, what am I supposed to do if things can't be resolved with a simple conversation?**

" **so, you admit that you have been seeing Hyde behind my back?", accuses Michael with a disapproving scowl directed toward me. Ouch, can't say that I didn't have that coming. Michael does have a right to be upset with me though, I'm seeing his best friend. But why is it this much of a big deal? He is acting as though I cheated on him. How could I be? We have been broken up for nearly four weeks! Michael and I aren't together anymore and we're not going to be anytime soon. I'm done with his lies and his unfaithful ways. Should I have been straight forward with Michael? Yes, but that doesn't mean he has the right to pick a fight with Steven over me.**

" **we're not even together anymore Michael. I haven't done anything wrong.", I snap rather harshly, choosing to go on the offensive. If Michael is going to be a jerk about everything, I'm not even going to bother. I came here to set things straight once and for all. Right now I'm wondering if he even deserves an explanation from me. Did Michael ever once stop to think how I would react when he was fooling around with my cheerleader friends? He should be glad that I'm being so civil about this, I could throw all the times that he's gone behind in my back in his face. But I'm better then him and am deciding to take the high road.**

" **your messing around with my best friend!", yells Michael out of anger as we now engage in a staring contest. Arching my eye in determination, I find it hard to bite my tongue for much longer. He really wants to go down this road with me? Is he being serious right now? If this is where he wants to go then fine, but he is about to be very sorry. I'm going to make him regret that he ever opened his mouth. Michael is one to talk, out of the two and a half years that we dated, not once was he ever faithful! I almost can't wait to throw that in his face.**

**Sitting down at our usual table, I calmly sip at my soda," how many of my cheerleader friends have you slept with? Look, Michael I like Steven now, you're just going to have to deal with it."**

**Letting out an offended shriek, Kelso frowns to himself," oh, sure throw that in my face Jackie! What about us Jackie? What am I supposed to do? Just accept that you're with my best friend now?"**

" **there is no more us Michael. You had your chance, I've moved on. You should too, I'm not going to stop seeing Steven just because you have a problem with things.", I make clear once and for all with a tired sigh. Michael needs to understand something, there is no more us. There isn't going to be anytime soon either. I'm so tired of all of Michael's crap and I'm not dealing with it anymore. I can't help that I'm starting to fall for Steven. Things just kind of happened between us, I don't know how or when. But when I think back, Steven has always been there for me whenever I needed him. I kind of like that a lot about him.**

**Taking a chance, Kelso leans forward to kiss me gently," thats what you really want? Come on, Jackie. What about what we had? We had some good times Jackie."**

**Taken by surprise when Michael's lips touch mine, my first instinct is to push him away," what the hell Michael! Yes thats what I really want, what are you doing? What about what we had? All you did was break my heart! Your right though, we did have good times Michael....when you weren't cheating on me!"**

" **oh, sure. Its all words with you Jackie, real mature!", blames Michael with a growing frown on his face. Always words with me? Try its always the truth! All that Michael ever did was make me cry! The few good times that we had together are kind of hard to hang on to when all he's ever done was hurt me. Michael may not have meant to break my heart, but that doesn't change the fact that he did. If he thinks that there is even a chance of the two of us working things out? He is seriously delusional.**

" **enough, this conversation is over Michael. I like Steven now and if I want to date him down the road? I'm going to!", I announce with an angry glare, my eyes not once leaving Michael's. I shouldn't have to ask his permission to date Steven, its my choice not his. All that matters is that I'm honest with Michael about things. Other than that, whatever he thinks or says doesn't matter to me. I'm not about to let Michael's approval or disapproval affect my decision to someday pursue things further with Steven.**

**Letting out an indignant shriek, Michael follows me from the Hub," fine! But don't expect me to pick up all the pieces when everything falls apart."**

**Finishing the last of my soda, I toss out the cup before walking away from Michael. Pausing only for a second, I turn toward him briefly," trust me, I won't. When have you ever fixed things anyway?" .....**_**(End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**Ugh! Sometimes I really hate Michael! Right now is definitely one of those times. Why does he have to be such a jerk? I went to the Hub to tell him once and for all that we're over. I made it more than clear that I liked Steven now. Nothing he can say or do is going to change that. Apparently I didn't make things clear enough for the idiot. Michael had the nerve to kiss me! Even after I told him we were through. He is lucky I didn't slap him, I should have! ....**_**(End Jackie's thoughts)**_

_**(Kelso's thoughts)**_

**I can't believe Jackie. How could she go behind my back like this? She is fooling around with my best friend! She can't honestly expect me to sit back and do nothing. Jackie has another thing coming if thats what she was hoping. I'll bet that Jackie doesn't even like Hyde. How could she? It wasn't two months ago that she could hardly even stand him. Jackie is probably only going out with Hyde to make me jealous. Well, it isn't going to work. Once Jackie realizes this, she's only going to dump Hyde. They won't last, I just know it. I'll give it two weeks tops if that.**_** (End Kelso's thoughts)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**Should I be worried? It has been nearly two and a half hours since Jackie left to talk with Kelso. She's not still with him is she? Shit! Dammit! I knew letting Jackie confront Kelso alone was a bad idea and I let her anyway. Knowing Kelso, that idiot probably sweet talked Jackie into taking him back. ....No, no! Jackie promised me she was done taking him back. She wouldn't lie to me. I'm only making myself paranoid, thats all. I just wish that I knew where Jackie was. I'm going to drive myself crazy with worry. I need to relax and fast. ....**_**(End Hyde's thoughts)**_


End file.
